Contes du Chat noir
by koliri
Summary: Parodies de contes de fées aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Une histoire des frères Grimm pour commencer, avec le couple CreedTrain.
1. Les deux frères

L'auteur : Coucou! Ca va les gens?

Personnages de _Black Cat _: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...?

L'auteur : Je sèche un peu pour mes contes parodiques de_ Naruto _(_tire la langue_) alors je viens m'en prendre à vous!

Train (_grogne_) : Trop gentil, fallait pas...

Sven : Et... ça va nous coûter combien de participer à ce truc-là?

L'auteur : Pas un rond!

Sven (_soupir de soulagement _): C'est déjà ça. Et de quel conte tu avais l'intention de nous parler?

Train : Soit pas si enthousiaste, mon petit Sven, on sait pas encore ce qu'elle nous réserve...

Sven : Train, tu devrais faire davantage confiance aux jeunes demoiselles qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer! (_le gentleman autoproclamé_) Tu peux continuer.

L'auteur : Merci. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai choisi d'adapter "Les deux frères".

Train : C'est quoi, ça? C'est pas plutôt un film avec deux tigres?

Eve : Un conte de fées des frères Grimm. Si tu lisais plus tu le saurais, Train.

Train : (Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...) (_ton sarcastique_) J'voudrais surtout pas te voler la vedette, p'tite princesse.

L'auteur : Bon, eh, commencez pas! C'est mon premier conte sur ce fandom, donc un peu de respect j'vous prie! (_soupir_) Je vais répartir les rôles : comme dans la série nous n'avons aucune paire de frères jumeaux, Train et Saya seront les deux frères.

Saya (_lève le bras en l'air_) : Yeaaah, c'est cool!

Train (_un peu mons dynamique_) : Mû.

Creed : Nooooon! (_montre Saya du doigt_) Pourquoi cette sale sorcière devrait-elle être aussi proche de Train!

L'auteur : Parce que. Je l'ai. Décidé. (_bas_) Et puis dis-toi que c'est déjà mieux que si j'en avais fait un couple "prince et princesse".

Creed (_s'étouffe_) : _COUPLE _?

L'auteur : Bon, ensuite, on a le père lâche des jumeaux et leur oncle cupide, joués respectivement par Udoni et Rinslet.

Rinslet (_vexée_) : Oncle cupide? Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de s'entendre dire ça!

Udoni (_agite la main en direction de Train_) : Patron! Eh, patron! Je suis là, patron! On va jouer ensemble! (_sourire niais_)

Train (_se bouche les oreilles_) : Qui l'a fait venir ici...?

L'auteur : Moi. Donc tu sais ce que ça signifie?

Train (_mine dépitée_) : Qu'on n'a pas le choix?

L'auteur (_sourit_) : T'as tout compris! (_reprend la distribution des rôles_) La femme de Rinslet sera jouée par Janus.

Janus (_interloqué_) : Une femme, moi? (_sourire avec une petite goutte de bave au coin des lèvres_) La femme de Rinsounette, hein?

Rinslet (_le frappe violemment_) : TOI TU FAIS TAIRE TES FANTASMES, PIGE ?

Tout le monde (_la regarde avec un air effrayé_)

Rinslet : _Y'a un problème_?

Tout le monde (_regarde ailleurs_)

L'auteur (_pas du tout perturbée, reprend_) : Le chasseur sera Zaguine (_regarde Train_) _et on ne discute pas_.

Train : J'allais rien dire.

Zaguine : Ca m'étonnerait, tu as un trop fort potentiel meurtrier pour être capable de réfréner tes pulsions!

Eve : En gros, Train, il veut dire que tu ne sais pas te taire.

Train : J'préfère rien dire, je pourrais être vexant...

L'auteur : On en vient aux animaux, compagnons des deux frères. Chacun devra jouer deux fois le même rôle, parce que chaque animal existe en deux exemplaires. Le lièvre sera joué par Shiki.

Shiki (_aucune réaction_)

L'auteur (_insiste_) : Shiki. Tu joues le lièvre.

Shiki (_tourne lentement la tête vers elle_) : Et en quel honneur...?

L'auteur : Même réponse qu'à Creed. Parce que tel est mon bon plaisir. (_bas_) Et aussi parce que dans le conte on insiste sur le fait que le lièvre est le plus petit.

Shiki : Je t'ai entendue... C'est une sélection futile et ridicule.

L'auteur : Euh... ça veut dire que tu veux pas du rôle?

Shiki : Exactement.

L'auteur : Okay... Kyôko, tu fais le lièvre.

Kyôko (_un peu déçue_) : Je joue pas de princesse? (_sourit_) Tant pis! Je vais être le partenaire de M.Blaaaaack! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! (_love_)

L'auteur (_marmonne_) : Y'en a au moins une à qui ça plaît...

Rinslet : Eh, c'est pas juste! Pourquoi _lui_ (_désigne Shiki_) il peut choisir son rôle?

L'auteur (_hausse les épaules_) : J'ai toujours fait dans le favoritisme. (_reprend avant d'être de nouveau interrompue_) Shao Lee jouera le renard, Creed le loup, River l'ours et Sven le lion.

Shao Lee (_sourit_)

River : Un ours...

Sven (_fait un peu la tête_) : Moi qui espérais m'en sortir tranquillement...

Eve (_essaye de lui remonter le moral_) : Tu sais, le lion est le roi des animaux, c'est à la fois un symbole de puissance et de courage dans de nombreuses civilisations. C'est plutôt valorisant, comme rôle, le lion.

Sven (_pas convaincu_) : Tu crois?

Creed : Eh! Pourquoi je ne joue que le loup? Je vaux bien mieux que ça! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette répartition à la noix! (_brandit son kotetsu vers Sven_) Pourquoi devrait-il être reconnu comme le meilleur partenaire de Train!

Sven : Euh... tu prends mon rôle si ça t'arrange, hein. (Et arrête de me mêler à tes histoires de dingue.)

L'auteur (_se pince l'arcade sourcillière_) : Boooon... on va te trouver autre chose, à toi aussi. (Ca va me faire le coup à chaque Apôtre...?) En attendant, Sven gardera le lion, et Sharden remplacera Creed dans le rôle du loup.

Kyôko : Shardeeeen! On joue avec M.Blaaaack! (_love love love_)

Sharden (_réajuste son chapeau haut-de-forme_) : Nous tâcherons de tenir nos rôles correctement.

L'auteur : (Trop poliiii.) L'aubergiste sera joué par Annette.

Sven : Un barman serait plus approprié.

Annette (_assomme Sven_) : A moi ça me va.

L'auteur : Encore heureux, je crois pas que mes nerfs auraient supporté un autre refus. Doctor jouera le roi, et Creed sa fille, la princesse... Ca te va comme ça?

Creed : La princesse finit avec qui?

L'auteur : Cinquante pour cent de chances avec Train, et idem pour Saya.

Creed : Hum... je prends le risque.

Doctor (_s'amuse tout seul dans son coin_) : Je suis ton _père_! Rejoint-moi du côté obscur!

L'auteur : (Etait-il réellement un bon choix...?) Shiki?

Shiki : Hum?

L'auteur : T'es forcé d'accepter le rôle que je te propose, les autres t'iront absolument pas.

Shiki :... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'auteur : Le dragon à sept têtes.

Shiki :... Ca peut être intéressant.

L'auteur : Et un poids en moins sur mon pauvre coeur! Alors il ne me reste plus que deux rôles à distribuer : Ekidona jouera le maréchal (et comme ça je satisfais les deux partis du couple Ekidona/Creed en même temps).

Ekidona : Euh... ça me rassure que moyennement, ce genre de remarque...

L'auteur (_la regarde / pose une main sur son épaule_) : Sois forte.

Ekidona (_goutte de sueur_) : Et ça aussi, d'ailleurs...

L'auteur (_la lâche_) : Et enfin, pour finir, la vieille sorcière sera interprétée par Deak!

Deak : J'aurai le droit de geler tout ce qui bouge?

L'auteur : Même ce qui est immobile.

Deak : Alors ça me va. (_grand sourire_) Mes statues de glaaaace... (_repart dans un délire intérieur_)

L'auteur (_le regarde / hausse les épaules_) : Bah, il se sera bien réveillé quand ça sera son tour d'entrer en scène... Okay! Je crois qu'on peut com...

Creed : Un instant! Toute princesse qui se respecte se doit de porter une robe digne de son prince charmant!

L'auteur : Ah, euh, oui... ben... je te laisse le libre choix de ton costume.

Creed (_sourit et s'en va_)

Shiki : Tu viens de commettre une erreur monumentale.

L'auteur : Mais non, mais non. En quoi une simple robe pourrait-elle bien influer sur l'ensemble du conte? (_naïve_)

Shiki : On te laisse la surprise...

* * *

L'auteur : Il était une fois deux frères, un riche et un pauvre. Le riche était voleur et méchant de coeur, le pauvre gagnait son pain en faisant des balais, et il était bon et honnête.

Rinslet : (Quite à vouloir "respecter" le conte, t'aurais pû me laisser orfèvre, tu crois pas?)

L'auteur (_ignore royalement_) : Le pauvre Udoni avait deux enfants, deux jumeaux qui se ressemblaient comme une goutte d'eau ressemble à l'autre.

Saya (_arrive en tenant Train par la main / s'est fait couper les cheveux exactement comme lui / porte des lentilles jaunes_)

Udoni : Pa... patron? (_regarde l'un, puis l'autre_)

Rinslet : C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, tous les deux...

Creed (_voix qui vient des coulisses_) : NON! Train est bien plus _sexy_ que cette sale sorcière!

Saya : Eh!

Train : J'aimerais être renié...

L'auteur : LA FERME! (_inspire, expire, reprend_) Les deux garçons allaient de temps en temps dans la maison du riche et, parfois, on leur donnait quelques restes à manger.

Train (_crache_) : Pouah! Il est rance, ce lait!

Saya (_s'essuie la bouche_) : Ca doit être du lait de chèvre! Mais bon, ça devait partir d'une bonne intention de la part de notre oncle.

Train : (Si tu savais...)

L'auteur : Il advint qu'Udoni, en allant chercher du petit bois dans la forêt, vit un oiseau qui était tout doré, et si beau que jamais encore ses yeux n'en avaient vu de pareil. Alors il eut la réaction typique des hommes du peuple confronté à un fait inhabituel, il ramassa le premier truc qui traînait à ses pieds et le lança sur l'oiseau, touchant juste : mais il ne tomba qu'une plume d'or et l'oiseau s'envola - donc en fin de compte, il ne tirait pas si juste que ça...

Udoni (_ramasse la plume_) : Je vais la porter à mon frère, peut-être pourra-t-il m'indiquer sa valeur.

L'auteur : Il la lui porta donc et son frère, après l'avoir observée, déclara :

Rinslet : C'est de l'or pur. Hum... je vais te l'acheter un bon prix, mais c'est bien parce que c'est la famille, hein! (Sinon un truc pareil je l'aurais mis dans ma poche et je serais partie sans demander mon reste... mais attendons de voir ce que cet idiot peut me rapporter d'autre...)

L'auteur : Il lui donna beaucoup d'argent en échange de la plume. Le lendemain, Udoni grimpa sur un bouleau pour couper quelques branches ; et voici que...

Udoni (_s'accroche au tronc, essaye de se hisser_) : Hnnng! (_glisse_)

L'auteur :...

Udoni : Hnnnng!

L'auteur :... Ramasse du bois mort.

Udoni (_s'essuie le front_) : Merci...

L'auteur : Et voici que le même oiseau sortit de l'arbre, et comme Udoni allait à sa recherche, il trouva un nid (dans un buisson), et dedans il y avait un oeuf d'or. Il emporta l'oeuf chez lui...

Udoni : Mais...! Si ça se trouve cet oiseau appartient à une espèce protégée et...

L'auteur : _Il emporta l'oeuf chez lui_.

Udoni (_résigné / attrape l'oeuf_)

L'auteur : Il l'offrit à son frère, qui dit de nouveau :

Rinslet : C'est de l'or pur. (Sacré pigeon, j'ai bien fait de pas le lâcher tout de suite.) (_le paye_) Dis, j'aimerais bien avoir l'oiseau lui-même... bien sûr, je pourrais m'en occuper personnellement, mais toute réflexion faite tu connais mieux les lieux que moi, tu as déjà vu l'oiseau... donc c'est _toi_ qui t'en charge. (En plus on n'a pas idée d'obliger une femme à fouiller des bois!)

L'auteur : Et le pauvre homme se rendit pour la troisième fois dans la forêt, et vit encore l'oiseau d'or perché au même endroit - ce qui prête à penser que ce volatile n'était pas vraiment futé ; alors il prit une pierre et le fit tomber d'un coup - certainement un coup de chance. Après quoi il le porta à son frère, qui lui donna un gros tas d'or en échange.

Udoni : Bon, bah maintenant me v'là riche! (_rentre tout content chez lui_)

L'auteur : Le voleur était malin et rusé et il savait fort bien quel genre d'oiseau c'était là. Il appela sa femme et lui dit :

Rinslet : JANUS AU PIED !

Janus (_accourt / porte un tablier rose_) : Oui, ma douce?

Rinslet (_lui balance l'oiseau entre les mains_) : Fais-moi rôtir ça pour le dîner de ce soir! C'est de l'oiseau d'or, c'est rare et ça coûte super cher, alors je le mangerai toute seule! Et fais gaffe de pas en perdre un seul bout, compris?

Janus (_hoche la tête_) : C'est comme si c'était fait, Rinsounette!

L'auteur : Or l'oiseau n'était pas un oiseau ordinaire - pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore bien compris -, il était d'une espèce si merveilleuse que quiconque mangeait de son coeur et de son foie trouvait chaque matin une pièce d'or sous son oreiller. Janus prépara l'oiseau, le mit sur une broche et le fit rôtir.

Janus : Boooon. J'ai encore le temps de mettre la table pendant que ça cuit!

L'auteur : Mais une fois parti, il advint que les enfants du pauvre Udoni entrèrent en courant, se postèrent devant la broche et la tournèrent deux ou trois fois. Et deux petits morceaux de l'oiseau tombèrent dans la poêle.

Train : Faaaaaim. (_attrape l'un des deux bouts et le fourre dans sa bouche_)

Saya : Train, enfin! (_estomac qui gargouille_) Alalah... (_prend le morceau restant_)

Janus (_revient_) : Où ai-je rangé les serviettes de table...? (_aperçoit Train et Saya_) Qu'est-ce que vous mangez?

Train (_encore en train de mâcher_) : Groungblmfh.

Saya (_montre l'oiseau du doigt_)

Janus : Mais c'est le repas de Rins! (_catastrophé_) Raaah, c'est le coeur et le foie qu'ils ont pris, en plus! (_pleure_) Vous voulez ruiner ma vie amoureuse ou quoi, sales mioches?

Train : J'avais la dalle.

L'auteur : Avant que son mari n'en sache rien, Janus tua un jeune coq, lui enleva le coeur et le foie et les mit à côté de l'oiseau d'or. Quand il fut cuit, il le porta à Rinslet, qui le mangea toute seule et ne laissa rien à sa pauvre épouse. Mais le lendemain, quand elle mit la main sous son oreiller, il n'y avait pas de pièce d'or.

Rinslet (_balance les oreillers hors du lit / arrache le drap et la couverture / fait tomber Janus_) : Mais c'est pas vraaaai!

Janus (_réveillé en sursaut et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe_) : Euh, tout va bien mon coeur?

Rinslet : Raaaah! Cherche ma pièce au lieu de rester balant!

Janus : Ta pièce...?

Rinslet : Celle qui devait apparaître sous mon oreiller!

Janus (_s'inquiète pour la santé mentale de son époux_) :... Chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien...?

L'auteur : Quant aux deux enfants, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la chance qu'ils avaient eu. Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain, quelque chose tomba par terre en sonnant.

Saya (_ramasse_) : Tiens, c'est une pièce.

Train (_croque dans la sienne_) : Aïe! (_se frotte la mâchoire_) C'est de l'or!

Saya (_bas_) : Tu sais qu'on peut se casser les dents sur plein d'autres choses?

L'auteur : Ils les portèrent à leur père, qui fut très étonné.

Udoni (_se gratte le haut du crâne_) : Ah bah ça, c'est bizarre. Comment c'est arrivé là?

Train : C'est justement la question qu'on te posait...

Udoni (_hausse les épaules_) : Bah! Ca devait traîner là et on ne s'en était pas rendu compte, voilà tout!

Saya (_air septique_) : C'est tout de même un peu gros...

L'auteur : Mais comme le lendemain ils trouvèrent deux autres pièces et qu'il en fut ainsi chaque jour, Udoni alla chez son frère et lui rapporta l'étrange affaire. Le voleur comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé et que les enfants avaient mangé le coeur et le foie de l'oiseau d'or - entre nous, seul un parfait imbécile n'aurait pas fait le rapprochement...

Rinslet (_bas_) : Ah, ça! Je me vengerai! Et Janus va m'entendre! (_haut_)Tes enfants ont partie liée avec le Malin, ne prends pas cet or - par contre moi je l'accepte volontier, par esprit de sacrifice bien sûr - et ne tolère pas qu'ils restent plus longtemps dans ta maison, sinon tu risquerais de, euh... d'être contaminé toi aussi!

Udoni : Ben... si moi aussi j'ai une pièce d'or chaque matin, je suis pas contre...

Rinslet : Imbécile! Je te parle du Diable!

L'auteur (_allume le rétroprojecteur et envoie une image de monstre sur le mur derrière Rinslet_)

Udoni (_mort de trouille_) : Gouaaaaaaaaaaah!

L'auteur : Le père était plus superstitieux que courageux. Dominant son chagrn, il conduisit les jumeaux dans la forêt et les y abandonna, le coeur plein de tristesse mais cependant rassuré quant à son propre sort - de toute façon, dans les contes, les parents ne peuvent que mourir ou abandonner leurs enfants pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles.

Udoni (_lamentable tentative de justification_) : Mais il y avait un monstre et... (_frotte ses index l'un contre l'autre d'un air penaud_)

L'auteur : Alors les deux enfants errèrent de tous côtés dans la forêt en cherchant le chemin de la maison, mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas et ne firent que s'égarer davantage - ce qui démontrait une fois de plus la mauvaise éducation qu'ils avaient reçue : les enfants, si vous vous perdez en forêt, _ne bougez pas_, ça permettra aux secours de vous retrouver plus rapidement, et ça vous évitera de vous perdre encore plus, comme Train et Saya.

Train : Eh, ça c'est un conte, pas un manuel de scout. Et puis dans notre cas, y'a pas de secours à attendre, on a été abandonnés volontairement.

Saya (_hoche la tête pour appuyer ses dires_)

L'auteur : Un bon conseil n'est jamais mal placé. (_reprend_) Enfin ils rencontrèrent un chasseur.

Zaguine : Vous êtes qui, les gosses?

Train et Saya (_en choeur_) : Nous sommes les enfants de l'abruti qui fabrique des balais!

Udoni (_pleure en coulisse_)

Zaguine : Ah, celui-là...

Train et Saya (_parlent toujours en même temps_) : Oui! Même qu'ils nous a mis dehors parce qu'une pièce d'or apparaissait tous les matins sous notre oreiller!

Zaguine : Oh le con.

Saya : Il n'a surtout aucune notion de rentabilité.

Zaguine : De toute façon, du moment que tout cet or ne vous monte pas à la tête, je ne vois pas où est le mal. (_réfléchit_) Bon, j'ai jamais eu de mômes, donc côté éducation faudra pas trop en attendre de ma part, mais si vous voulez je peux vous recueillir et tentez de vous élever comme un père.

Train (_regarde ailleurs / air pas très enthousiaste_)

Saya (_s'en aperçoit / va murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Zaguine_)

Zaguine (_bas_) : Ah bon? (_haut_) J'ai plein de lait frais dans mon frigo.

Train (_fusille Saya du regarde_) : Fourbe. (_à Zaguine_) Bon, okay, on est partis!

L'auteur : Ils apprirent chez lui le métier de chasseur, ainsi que d'autres techniques qui recquièrent l'utilisation d'une arme à feu, et Zaguine mit tous les matins de côté la pièce d'or qui apparaissait sous leur oreiller, en cas de besoin pour l'avenir.

Zaguine (_bas_) : Pour les besoins de leur tuteur, aussi. Après tout c'est moi qui les loge et les nourris.

L'auteur : Quand ils furent grands, leur père adoptif les emmena un jour dans la forêt et leur dit :

Zaguine : Aujourd'hui, c'est votre coup d'essai. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, les mioches!

L'auteur : Ils se mirent à l'affût avec lui et attendirent longtemps, mais il ne venait pas de gibier.

Train (_baille_) : Elle est naze cette épreuve.

Zaguine : Silence! (_regarde en l'air et voit des oies sauvages qui volent en triangle_) Au lieu de râler, abat-m'en une à chaque coin.

Train (_dégaine l'Hadès et tire nonchalemment_) : Peuh, trop facile!

L'auteur : Peu après, une autre compagnie s'en vint à tire-d'aile et elle avait la forme du nombre treize.

Train : T'as pas l'impression de modifier le déroulement des évènements, là? Et comment des oies pourraient former un chiffre romain dans le ciel?

L'auteur : Ne me contrarie pas. Je suis l'auteur, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs, donc si je veux que les oies volent en XIII, elles voleront en XIII.

Saya : Dites, vous avez conscience que ce genre de digression n'a aucun intérêt?

Zaguine (_ne perd pas le Nord_) : Tu ferais mieux de tirer avant que ta cible n'ait pris le large.

Saya : Ah! Oui! (_s'exécute_)

Zaguine (_voyant qu'ils ont tous deux réussi_) : Bon, eh bien je n'étais pas un si mauvais éducateur que ça, en fin de compte.

L'auteur : Là-dessus les deux frères se rendirent ensemble dans la forêt, tinrent conseil et conclurent un accord. Et le soir, quand ils furent assis pour le dîner, ils dirent à leur père adoptif :

Saya : On ne mangera rien tant que vous n'aurez pas excaucé notre prière.

Train (_regard désespéré aux plats en face de lui_) : Ouais, à rien du tout. (_pas du tout convaincant_)

Zaguine (_amusé_) : Une prière? Laquelle?

Saya : Maintenant que vous avons fini notre apprentissage, nous aimerions partir à la découverte du monde, nous promener aussi librement qu'un chat errant!

Zaguine : Vous parlez en vrais chasseurs. (_soupir_) C'est assez ingrat de votre part après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, mais soit : partez.

Train (_attrape ses couverts_) : Bon appétit! (_commence à s'empiffrer_)

Saya : Pareil! (_mange de même_)

Zaguine (_goutte de sueur_) : J'ai échoué en certains domaines, semble-t-il...

L'auteur : Quand vint le jour fixé, leur père adoptif leur remit à chacun leur arme et un chien et les autorisa à prélever sur leurs économies autant de pièces d'or qu'ils en voulaient. Puis il leur donna encore un couteau brillant.

Zaguine : Si vous devez un jour vous séparer, plantez ce couteau dans un arbre à la croisée des chemins ; ainsi, si l'un de vous revient, il pourra voir ce qu'il est advenu de son frère absent, car le côté vers lequel il s'en est allé rouillera s'il meurt, mais restera brillant tant qu'il sera en vie.

Train : Et si y'a pas d'arbre là où on se sépare?

Saya : Et s'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin?

Zaguine (_les regarde d'un air menaçant_)

Train et Saya : On se débrouillera! (_partent très vite_)

L'auteur : Les deux frères continuèrent donc leur chemin et arrivèrent dans une forêt si grande qu'en une journée il leur fut impossible d'en sortir. Ils y passèrent donc la nuit et mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient emporté dans leur gibecière ; mais ils marchèrent encore le deuxième jour sans parvenir à sortir.

Train (_philosophe_) : L'histoire se répète : nous voilà encore perdus.

Saya : Et en plus on n'a plus rien à grailler. (_ventre qui gargouille bruyamment_) Je crois qu'il va falloir tuer quelque chose si on ne veut pas mourir de faim. (_voit un vieux lièvre qui arrive en courant / le met en joue_)

L'auteur : Mais le lièvre les supplia de les laisser en vie en échange de deux de ses petits - ce que je disais à propos des parents des contes s'illustre encore parfaitement ici. Il disparut d'un bond dans le fourré et amena deux petits ; les petits animaux jouaient si gaiement et étaient si gentils que les chasseurs n'eurent pas le coeur de les tuer.

Kyôko (_porte un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin_) : M.Black peut pas tuer Kyôko! M.Black a promis à Kyôko de la protéger si elle était une gentille fille!

Train : Eh ouais...

L'auteur : Ils les gardèrent avec eux et les petits lièvres leur emboîtèrent le pas. Peu après un renard passa devant eux à vive allure, ils voulurent l'abattre, mais le renard imita le lièvre et leur offrit ses enfants en échange de sa propre peau.

Saya (_larmes aux yeux_) : On peut pas les tuer, ils sont dans la même situation que nous!

Train : C'est vrai, mais... (_bruits d'estomac_) va bien falloir qu'on finisse par trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent...

L'auteur : La même chose se répéta avec un loup, un ours puis un lion, et à chaque fois les deux frères récupéraient deux petits des animaux qu'ils épargnaient. Mais pour le moment leur bonté d'âme n'était pas récompensée, et ils avaient tous deux de plus en plus faim.

Train : Faaaaim... Tiens, le renard, puisque t'es si malin, va nous chercher un truc à bouffer.

Shao Lee (_porte un serre-tête avec des oreilles de renard /_ _sourit_) : Oh, bien sûr. D'après les informations dont je dispose, il y a non loin d'ici un village qui nous a déjà fourni plus d'une poule. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre...

L'auteur : Alors ils allèrent au village, achetèrent à manger pour eux et leurs bêtes et continuèrent leur chemin. Or les renards connaissaient fort bien la région et ils purent renseigner les chasseurs en tous lieux.

Train (_marmonne_) : Il m'énerve, à tout savoir...

Shao Lee (_sourit_)

L'auteur : Ils allèrent un bout de temps à l'aventure, mais ne trouvèrent aucun emploi qui nécessitât la présence d'animaux féroces ou juste mignons en double exemplaire.

Saya : Il va falloir aller chacun de notre côté.

Train : On dirait bien.

River (_porte des oreilles d'ours en serre-tête / bas_) : Ca tombe bien, je commençais à en avoir marre d'être double.

Sharden (_porte un serre-tête avec des oreilles de loup /_ _bas lui aussi_) : Nous n'avons pourtant encore rien fait...

L'auteur : Ils se partagèrent les animaux, en sorte que chacun eut un lion, un ours, un loup, un renard et un lièvre ; puis ils se dirent adieu, se jurèrent d'être fidèles jusqu'à la mort à leur amour fraternel et toutes ces belles déclarations dont seuls les contes et les films américains ont le secret, puis ils plantèrent le couteau dans un arbre, ce qui leur évita d'être confronté au problème soulevé plus tôt. Après quoi l'un partit vers l'est, l'autre vers l'ouest. Or, le cadet arriva avec ses animaux dans une ville qui était entièrement tendue de crêpe noire.

Train (_entre dans une auberge_) : Patron, un verre de lait siouplaît!

Anette (_le sert_) : Ca s'ra tout?

Train : Vous pourriez héberger mes animaux, aussi?

Anette (_air suspicieux_)

Train (_goutte de sueur_) : Euh, j'ai de quoi payer.

Anette (_à part_) : J'ai pas l'habitude. (_normalement_) Je peux les loger dans une écurie, si ça t'arrange.

Les animaux (_font un peu la tête_) : Sympa...

Train (_avale son verre d'une seule traite / s'essuie avec sa manche_) : Pffaaaah! Ca fait du bien! Au fait, pourquoi la ville est dans cet état? Je veux dire, tout en noir?

Anette (_essuie un verre_) : On voit qu't'es pas du coin, toi. Demain, la fille unique de notre roi (_soupir_) va mourir.

Train : Ah, elle est très malade?

Anette : Non, en excellente santé, mais elle va quand même devoir mourir.

Train (_ferme un oeil_) : Va falloir qu'on m'explique, parce que là je pige rien.

Anette (_soupir_) : Aux portes de la ville, il y a une haute montagne où habite un dragon ; tous les ans il faut lui donner une vierge, faute de quoi il dévaste tout le pays. Or on lui a livré toutes les vierges, et il ne reste plus que la fille du roi ; mais il n'y a pas de grâce possible, et elle lui sera livrée demain.

Train (_réfléchit_) : Si c'est juste un problème de pucelage, pourquoi elle ne couche pas avec quelqu'un pour avoir la vie sauve?

Sven (_lui donne un coup de poing_) : Non mais ça va pas de parler comme ça d'une jeune fille innocente dans un conte de fées!

Kyôko : Ah, M.Blaaaaaack! (_catastrophée_) T'as pas trop mal?

Train (_une bosse sur la tête_) :... Je vais bien. (_à part_) Est-ce que Sven se souvient que la "jeune fille innocente" est jouée par Creed?)

L'auteur (_hausse les épaules avec un sourire stupide_)

Train : Pfff... Bon, et pourquoi personne ne pense à aller tuer ce dragon, s'il pose tant de problèmes que ça?

Anette : Tu crois que personne n'a jamais essayé, peut-être? Seulement les meilleurs chevaliers sont partis le combattre, mais ils se sont tous faits tuer. Même l'armée n'y peut rien. Ce monstre est invincible, c'est moi qui te l'dis... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le roi a promis que celui qui le vaindrait pourrait épouser sa fille unique et récupérer son royaume.

Train (_air intrigué_) : Et c'est censé motiver les gens, la corde au cou à la clef?

Anette : En général, oui.

L'auteur : Le chasseur n'ajouta pas un mot, mais le lendemain il prit ses bêtes et monta avec elles sur la montagne du dragon. Au sommet il y avait une petite chapelle, et sur l'autel étaient posées trois coupes pleines portant l'inscription : " Celui qui videra les coupes deviendra l'homme le plus fort du monde et maniera l'épée qui est enterrée devant le seuil - A consommer de préférence avant la date de péremption indiquée sur l'emballage ".

Train : Et avec ça, personne n'a jamais réussit à battre le dragon? Bon, voyons d'abord où se trouve cette épée...

L'auteur : Il la chercha dans la terre, mais ne parvint pas à la déplacer. Alors il rentra et vida les coupes, et ensuite il fut assez fort pour prendre l'épée et la manier aisément. Pendant ce temps, le roi, le maréchal et les courtisans accompagnaient la princesse hors de la vi... (_regarde Creed arriver_) Oh mon dieu...

Shiki : Tu étais prévenue.

Creed (_porte une robe noire avec de la dentelle et des motifs compliqués sur le corsage et les manches_)

L'auteur (_pleure_) : Mais c'est pas une robe standart, ça...!

Creed : J'avais quartier libre, je te rappelle.

Shiki (_philosophe_) : Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même...

Doctor (_avec une couronne sur la tête / s'adresse à Creed_) : Ah, si jamais personne ne vient à ton secours, tu pourras toujours tenter ta chance avec les trois coupes que j'ai laissées dans la chapelle : j'ai dilué des nanomachines dans du vin. Pour le goût je ne garantis rien, mais je crois qu'elles sont plutôt efficaces. (_fait semblant d'essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir_) Mon-dieu-quelle-tragédie-de-perdre-la-prunelle-de-mes-yeux!

Creed (_dubitatif_) : Si tu tenais tant que ça à moi, tu m'enverrais pas me faire bouffer... (_aperçoit une silhouette au sommet de la montagne_) C'est cette forme là-haut, le dragon? Bah, un coup d'Imagine Blade ou deux et...

Doctor (_lui prend le kotetsu avec un petit sourire_) : Tss tss tss, pas de cela _jeune fille_. Un tel comportement ne serait pas digne d'une princesse.

Creed (_fait la tête_)

Doctor (_regarde sa montre_) : Bon, on va passer l'heure, là... La ponctualité est l'apanage des rois, dois-je te le rappeler?

Creed :... (_commence à monter_) Pas coton avec cette robe... (_aperçoit Train_) Oh! (_yeux qui se mettent à briller / se met à courir / laisse juste un petit nuage de poussière derrière lui_)

Doctor (_satisfait_) : Ben voilà quand elle veut!...

Ekidona : C'est tout de même cruel, comme procédé...

Doctor : On s'en fiche! Ca va sauver mon peuple!

Ekidona (_air septique_) :... Alors puis-je connaître le pourquoi des coupes?

Doctor (_regard fuyant_) : Disons que c'est une question de... curiosité personnelle.

Ekidona (_goutte de sueur_) : Tu n'es pas sûr des effets produits, n'est-ce pas?

Doctor : Erm! Bien, ceci étant fait, rentrons au palais, hein!

Ekidona (_soupire_) : Il est irresponsable... (_regarde le haut de la montagne_) Sans doute devrais-je suivre la princesse Creed... (_monte à son tour_)

L'auteur : Quand la princesse arriva au sommet de la montagne, elle ne vit pas de dragon.

Creed (_regarde à droite, à gauche_) : C'est quoi cette arnaque? (_voit Train_) Ah! (_se précipite sur lui_) Tu es un prince, c'est ça? Et tu es venu pour me sauver, m'épouser et m'aimer toute ta vie?... Si tu n'es pas intéressé par le mariage, je me contenterai d'un amour inconditionnel, rassure-toi!

Train : Hein? Eh, t'es qui, toi?

Creed : La princesse Creed!

Train : (Ah, la princesse envoyée en sacrifice... drôle de robe...) Euh, mais moi je suis que chasseur, hein...

Creed: Mais tu es bien là pour me sauver? (_larmes aux yeux_)

Train : Ben... c'est-à-dire que...

L'auteur : C'est alors qu'un terrible hurlement se fit entendre, et le dragon à sept têtes apparut!

Shiki (_monté sur un insecte géant, avec beaucoup de pattes et deux ailes gigantesques dans le dos_) : Bwahaha! Tremblez devant le petit frère de Setsuki!

Setsuki (_mains... enfin, pattes jointes, étoiles dans les yeux_) : Maître Shiki, vous êtes génial!

Shiki (_petit rire satisfait_) : Hu hu...

Train, Creed, les animaux : C'est quoi cette horreur?

Shiki (_vexé_) : Eh! Un peu de respect, sales vermines!

Train (_à Creed_) : Bon, princesse, vas te mettre à l'abri dans cette chapelle.

Creed (_yeux remplis d'étoiles_) : Tu vas te battre pour moi au péril de ta vie!

Train (_goutte de sueur et sourire gêné_) : On dirait bien, ouais...

L'auteur : Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent donc dans un face à face mortel!

Sharden (_à part_) : Ces remarques dynamiques ont tout du commentaire sportif...

Shiki (_à Train_) : Que viens-tu faire sur cette montagne?

Train : Quelle question. (_dégaine l'Hadès_) Me battre avec toi, bien sûr!

Shiki (_ricanement méprisant_) : Et tu t'imagines que ton jouet ridicule viendra à bout du tao? (_lance une volée de Fûda_) Crève!

Train (_esquive_) : M...! (tire)

Shiki (_crée une barrière de protection_) : C'est inutile! Ce genre d'attaque n'a aucun effet contre moi!

Train : Okay, c'est noté. (_commence à charger son Rail Gun_)

L'auteur (_leur balance des coups de script dans la figure_) : OUBLIEZ LE MANGA ET RESPECTEZ LE CONTE, NOM DE DIEU ! Train, tu as une épée, alors sers-t-en! Shiki, t'es un _dragon_, contente-toi de grogner et de cracher du feu!

Train, Shiki (_font la tête_) : C'est nul...

L'auteur (_soupire_) : Reprenons comme si de rien n'était...

Shiki (_fait cracher du feu à son insecte_)

Train : Chauuud! (_essaye d'éviter / se fait brûler la manche de sa veste_)

Kyôko : Ah! M.Blaaaaaaaaaack! (_s'interpose_) Personne ne touche à M.Black quand Kyôko est là! (_crache du feu / repousse les flammes du dragon_)

Train (_à part_) : Euh... le lièvre pouvait faire ça, à l'origine...?

L'auteur (_pleure_)

Shiki : J'vais pas non plus me faire rétamer par un lapin!

Sharden : Blood!

Shao Lee : Seiren!

River : Garbel Commando!

Sven : Grasper Eye!

L'auteur (_fait semblant de ne rien voir_) : Je suis bien, tout va bien... Je suis gaie, tout me plaît...

Train : Le coup final! (_tranche les têtes du dragon avec son épée_)

Shiki : Et merde. (_décide que son rôle s'achève là et s'en va_)

River (_continue de bourrer de coups de poing le corps du dragon_) : Punch et punch sur un cadavre pris pour cible!

Train (_goutte de sueur_) : Il fait n'importe quoi, cet ours...

L'auteur (_essaye de reprendre les choses en main_) : Le combat terminé, le chasseur alla ouvrir la porte de la chapelle pour en faire sortir la princesse.

Creed (_saute sur Train dès que la porte est ouverte_) : Magnifique, magnifique! Je n'ai pas douté de toi un seul instant (_le regarde dans les yeux_) Comme il me tardait de te rencontrer! (_le serre encore dans ses bras_) Maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous marier, puisque mon père m'a promise à celui qui tuerait le dragon!

L'auteur : Là-dessus elle détacha de son cou son collier de corail et le partagea entre les animaux pour les récompenser - et surtout parce que Train avait insisté -, et ce fut le lion qui eut le petit fermoir d'or du collier.

Creed (_à part_) : Parce que c'est la partie la plus moche.

L'auteur : Quand à son mouchoir, sur lequel il y avait son nom, elle en fit cadeau au chasseur, qui alla couper les langues des sept têtes du dragon, les enveloppa dans le mouchoir et les mit soigneusement de côté.

Creed (_bas_) : J'aurais quand même préféré qu'il essuie son front couvert de sueur et qu'il me le rende après, ou encore qu'il le mette dans sa poche en me disant qu'il le garderait toute sa vie...

L'auteur (_bas aussi_) : Euh... en même temps, c'est toujours Train...

Creed (_air rêveur_) : C'est ce côté imprévisible et barbare que j'aime chez lui... (_mains sur les joues_)

Train (_baille_) : J'suis crevé, moi... (_se frotte un oeil d'un air endormi_) Un combat comme ça, ça épuise, on va dormir un peu. Le lion, tu monteras la garde afin que personne ne nous attaque dans notre sommeil, d'accord? (_se couche par terre_)

Creed (_se couche à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine_)

Train (_dort déjà / ronfle_)

Sven : Pas de problème. (_baille_) Eh, l'ours! Je ferme l'oeil une minute ou deux, tu me préviens s'il se passe quelque chose? (_dort_)

River : Ben voyons... (_baille à son tour_) Fatigue... (_dort_)

Sharden : Par ordre de grandeur, je suppose que c'est à moi de prendre le relai... (_baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire_) Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé me reposer un peu...

Shao Lee (_serviable_) : Sois tranquille, monsieur le loup, je veillerai sur votre sommeil.

Sharden : C'est bien aimable à toi... (_s'endort_)

Shao Lee (_cligne des yeux / se les frotte / baille_) : Quelle étrange torpeur... Mademoiselle le lièvre, aurais-tu la bonté de monter la garde à ma place? Je ne dormirai pas longtemps... (_s'endort à son tour_)

Kyôko : Ouiiii! (_brandit le poing d'un air déterminé_) Kyôko va protéger M.Black et les amis de M.Black!... Dodo...

L'auteur : Le pauvre lièvre aussi était fatigué, mais il n'avait personne pour le remplacer, et il s'endormit. A présent tous étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Cependant le maréchal, qui avait assisté de loin à la scène, voyant que le dragon n'emportait pas la princesse, se risqua à gagner le sommet de la montagne. Là, le dragon était étendu par terre, mis en pièce et déchiqueté, complètement écrasé par endroits, et non loin de lui étaient couchés la princesse avec un chasseur et ses animaux, qui tous dormait profondément.

Ekidona (_regarde Train, puis Creed_) : Ainsi donc, voici celui qui a gagné son coeur... (_ramasse l'épée et tranche la tête de Train_) Repose en paix. (_prend Creed dans ses bras et se téléporte au pied de la montagne_)

Creed (_se réveille, voit Ekidona_) : Le maréchal?... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? (Et peux-tu me poser s'il te plaît?)

Ekidona : Peu importe, tu es entre mes mains désormais, et tu diras à tout le monde que c'est _moi_ qui ai tué le dragon.

Creed : Hors de question! C'est mon chasseur qui l'a tué!

L'auteur : Alors le maréchal tira son épée et menaça la princesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de faire comme il lui dirait de faire (et comme je ne vois pas trop comment impressionner Creed, j'élude ce problème en ne précisant pas les arguments d'Ekidona).

Creed: Eh! C'est pas juste!

Ekidona (_regarde Creed d'un air navré_)

L'auteur : Après quoi il la mena devant le roi, qui fut transporté de joie en voyant sa fille vivante.

Doctor (_serre Creed dans ses bras_) : Oh-ma-fille-chérie-est-vivante-quel-bonheur! (_bas_) Et les nanomachines, qu'est-ce que ça a donné?

Creed : (Père indigne...)

Ekidona : J'ai tué le dragon, délivrant ainsi la princesse et tout votre royaume. C'est pourquoi je l'exige pour femme selon ce qui a été convenu.

Doctor (_à Creed_) : C'est vrai ce qu'il dit? (_bas_) Je ne pensais pas le maréchal capable de telles prouesses... décidemment on en voit tous les jours...

Creed (_marmonne_) : Ouais ouais... Faut le croire, mais je me réserve le droit de ne célébrer les noces que dans un an et un jour.

Ekidona : Pourquoi un an _et_ un jour?

L'auteur : C'est rebelle, c'est pas un chiffre rond!

Ekidona (_goutte de sueur_)

L'auteur (_reprend_) : Cependant, les animaux étaient encore couchés sur la montagne à côté de leur maître mort, et ils dormaient - libre à vous d'apprécier ou non l'humour noir.

Shiki (_revient discrètement / crée un bourdon_) : Vengeance!

L'auteur : Le gros bourdon vint se poser sur le nez du lièvre, qui le chassa avec sa patte et continua de dormir. Le bourdon revint, mais le lièvre le chassa encore et continua son somme.

Shiki : Raaah, mais c'est pas vrai, ça! (_rend le bourdon beaucoup plus gros que précédemment_)

L'auteur : Alors il revint une troisième fois et lui piqua le nez si violemment qu'il se réveilla.

Kyôko : Aïe! (_frotte son nez_) Kyôko a maaaaal!

L'auteur : Les autres animaux furent peu à peu sortis de leur sommeil par les gémissements du lièvre. Et quand le lion fut réveillé et qu'il constata que la jeune fille était partie et que son maître était mort, il se mit à rugir effroyablement.

Sven (_une crinière autour du cou_) : (Je peux décidemment pas fermer l'oeil deux minutes, avec lui!) Qui a fait ça? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, l'ours!

River : Euh, parce que... (_se tourne vers Sharden_) Et toi t'as rien vu non plus!

Sharden (_très digne_) : Vous êtes tout aussi responsable que moi.

Shao Lee (_mine contrite_) : Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je pensais que le lièvre me réveillerait mais...

Kyôko (_larmes aux yeux_) : C'est la faute de Kyôkoooooo si M.Black est moooooort!

Sven (_croise les bras_) : Ca tu peux le dire.

Sharden (_essaye de la consoler_) : Allons, ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même...

River : C'est quand même elle la responsable! Elle était censée nous réveiller s'il se passait quelque chose, et elle l'a pas fait!

Sharden (_ton glacial_) : Il me semble qu'ayant déléguer vos propres responsabilités, vous ne soyez tout aussi coupable qu'elle.

River (_détourne le regard_)

Sven : Bon, inutile de se disputer! Train est mort, et personne ne peut plus rien y faire...

River (_baisse la tête_)

Shao Lee : Hum... si, en fait il y a peut-être une solution...

Kyôko : On pourrait faire revivre M.Black?

Shao Lee (_acquiesce_)

Sven : Mais comment?

Shao Lee : Eh bien, il se trouve que je connaisse une montagne où pousse une certaine racine aux vertus médicinales quasi miraculeuses. Celui qui l'a dans la bouche est guéri de toutes les maladies et de toutes les blessures.

Sven (_bas_) : Celui qui commercialiserait cette plante deviendrait riche en un rien de temps! (_haut_) Et elle se trouve où, ta montagne?

Shao Lee : A deux cents lieues d'ici.

(_silence_)

River : Ca va prendre des semaines!

Kyôko (_air très déterminé_) : Kyôko va aller chercher la racine pour sauver M.Black! (_part en bondissant_)

Sven : Ah, attend! (_lui hurle son texte avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin_) TU AS VINGT-QUATRE HEURES POUR NOUS RAPPORTER LA RACINE !

L'auteur : Au bout de vingt-quatre heures, donc, le lièvre était revenu et rapportait la racine (et vive les ellypses temporelles dans les contes!). Le lion remit la tête du chasseur en place, et le lièvre lui plaça la racine dans la bouche ; bientôt tout se rassembla, le coeur se mit à battre et la vie revint.

Train (_baîlle_) : Waaaah! J'ai bien dormi!

Sven (_lui décoche un coup de poing_) : T'as été décapité et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!

Train : Ouch! (_se frotte la mâchoire_) Mais il te prend quoi, le lion?... Où est passée la princesse Creed?

Kyôko (_se jette au cou de Train_) : M.Black! C'est Kyôko qui a sauvé M.Black! La princesse Creed c'est pas grave, Kyôko est là!

Sharden (_secoue la tête_) : Elle était déjà partie quand nous nous sommes réveillés.

Train : Ah...? (_plisse les yeux_) Ah bon... (_ricanement triste_) Elle a dû vouloir se débarrasser de moi, en fin de compte...

River : En te voyant ronfler la bave aux lèvres, n'importe qui prendrait la fuite!

Train (_baisse la tête_)

River : Enfin pour c'que j'en dis, hein... On repart?

L'auteur : Mais au moment de se lever, Train fit une terrible constation : sa tête n'était pas dans son sens habituel, et se trouvait désormais du côté de son dos - ce qui n'est pas forcément très pratique pour la randonnée en montagne, ou même pour aller aux toilettes.

Shiki (_arrive dans le dos de l'auteur / bas_) : C'est une impression, ou bien tu fais de réels efforts pour couler toi-même ton conte?

L'auteur (_ignore_) : C'était la faute du lion qui, dans sa grande hâte de rendre la vie à son maître, lui avait remis la tête à l'envers.

Sven (_tripote son chapeau d'un air gêné_) : Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas très coutumier des puzzles humains.

L'auteur : Train leur demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son sommeil, et le lion de lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis de fatigue et qu'à leur réveil, ils l'avaient trouvé mort, la tête tranchée.

Kyôko : Et c'est moi qui suis allée chercher la racine pour te saver, M.Blaaack!

Train: Ah, merci... (_déprime_)

Sven (_pensif_) : Hum, il faut faire quelque chose pour cette tête... (_pose une main sur l'épaule de Train_) Ca risque de te faire mal, mais sache que c'est pour ton bien.

Train : De quoi tu parles...?

L'auteur : Alors le lion détacha de nouveau la tête du chasseur, et quand il l'eut retournée, le lièvre referma la plaie avec la racine.

Sharden (_bas_) : Je tiens à te remercier personnellement pour l'ensemble des scènes gores auxquelles tu me permets d'assister.

L'auteur (_sourit_) : De rien! (_reprend_) Cependant le chasseur déprimait toujours autant. Ils se remirent à errer de part le monde, et il faisait danser ses animaux devant les gens pour gagner de quoi manger.

Sharden : Pour le coup de la danse, je te remercie déjà moins...

L'auteur : Tu es un jeune homme bien difficile... (_reprend_) Il advint que, juste un an après (je le répète, ces contes ne nous font jamais perdre de temps), il se trouva dans la ville où il avait délivré la princesse Creed du dragon, et cette fois, la ville était toute tendue d'écarlate - non, rien de sanglant là-dedans, les habitants se préparent juste à faire la fête.

Train (_retourne à l'auberge_) : Dites, pourquoi un tel changement d'humeur en seulement un an?

L'auteur (_bas_) : C'est long un an!

Sharden (_bas aussi_) : Quelques secondes à peine dans un conte.

L'auteur : Certes...

Annette : Tu te souviens de la fille du roi qui devait être livrée au dragon, quand tu es venu? Eh bien figure-toi que le maréchal s'est battu contre la bête et l'a tuée. Demain, on célèbre donc son union avec la princesse, c'est pour ça que l'humeur de la ville est au beau fixe.

Train (_s'étouffe dans son verre de lait_)

Annette (_hausse un sourcil_) : Est-ce que ça va?

Train : Tr.. très bien, oui... Bonne journée! (_sort_)

L'auteur : Le lendemain, qui était le jour de la noce, le chasseur dit à l'aubergiste à l'heure du déjeuner :

Train : Eh, m'dame l'aubergiste! Combien vous pariez que ce midi je mange le pain du roi?

Annette : Voyez-vous ça! Cent pièces d'or que c'est du pipot!

Train (_grand sourire_) : Ca marche! (_pose sa propre bourse sur la table_) Je mets la même somme en jeu, alors!

Sven (_inquiet_) : T-Train! C'est tout notre argent, là!

Train : T'en fais pas mon petit Sven, y'a aucun risque pour que je perde!

Sven (_baisse la tête_) : Je voudrais bien te croire...

Train : Dis, le lièvre, tu voudrais pas aller chercher du pain du roi?

Sven (_s'étouffe_) : Quoi! C'est à _elle_ que tu demandes!

Kyôko (_gonfle ses joues_) : Mais il est loin le palais... (_voit le sourire de Train et recommence à se faire des films_) Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, M.Black!

L'auteur : Le lièvre courut d'une traite jusqu'au château, alla tout droit chez la princesse - ne me demandez pas comment il pouvait bien savoir où la trouver - s'assit sous sa chaise et lui gratta le pied.

Creed : Y'a un truc qui m'gratte. (_baisse les yeux_) Eh! Tire-toi, sale bêt... (_reconnaît le bout de corail de son collier_) Oh! Mais c'est le lièvre de mon chasseur! (_le prend dans ses bras_) Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici bestiole?

Kyôko (_gonfle ses joues_) : Y'a M.Black qui m'envoie lui chercher du pain du roi. (_bas_) Et même si Kyôko n'aime pas la princesse Creed, Kyôko y va pour faire plaisir à M.Black!

L'auteur : Alors la princesse fut pleine de joie et fit venir le boulanger et lui ordonna d'apporter un pain semblable à celui du roi. Après quoi le lièvre l'amena à son maître.

Train (_prend le pain_) : Tu vois Sven, fallait pas t'en faire!

Sven (_rongé par l'angoisse de se retrouver sans le sou_) :... (_se reprend_) Alors les cent pièces d'or de l'aubergiste sont pour nous!

Annette : J'avoue que ça me surprend...

Train (_continue sur sa lancée_) : Du pain c'est bien, mais c'est pas terrible si on n'a pas de rôti!

Annette : Tu veux du rôti pour ton déjeuner, jeune homme?

Train (_secoue la tête_) : Seulement celui du roi!

Annette : Pfff! J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Train : Pas de problème! Dis, le renard, tu pourrais pas aller me chercher du rôti du roi?

Shao Lee (_sourit_) : Pas de problème! Je connais les lieux comme ma poche, ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

L'auteur : Le renard parcourut le même trajet que le lièvre, et alla lui aussi gratter le pied de la princesse Creed, qui le reconnut immédiatement grâce à son collier et l'emporta dans sa chambre.

Creed : Quoi? Eh, depuis quand j'amène des Numbers dans ma chambre?

L'auteur (_se passe une main sur le visage_) : Depuis que ça te donne des chances de revoir Train.

Creed (_sert Shao Lee dans ses bras_) : Oh-mon-gentil-petit-renard-que-veux-tu?

Shao Lee (_se dégage pour respirer_) : Ouf... Mon maître, qui a tué le dragon, est ici, et m'a confié comme mission de lui rapporter du rôti tel qu'en mange le roi votre père. (sourit)

Creed (_bas_) : Je ne supporte pas ce sourire hypocrite.

L'auteur (_bas aussi_) : Ca vous fait un point en commun. (haut) La princesse fit venir le cuisinier, qui dut préparer un rôti tel que le roi en mangeait et le porter jusqu'au seuil de l'auberge.

Shao Lee (_prend le plat_) : Il faut quand même qu'on croit que c'est moi qui l'ai apporté jusqu'ici. (_sourit_)

Train (_reçoit le rôti_) : Tadaaa! Le pain et la viande, comme j'avais dit!... Mais un repas se doit d'être équilibré, alors maintenant il me faut aussi des légumes du roi! (_se tourne vers Sharden_) Aller le loup, va m'en chercher!

Sharden (_bas_) : Les loups ne sont pas des chiens, j'aimerais qu'on me témoigne un peu plus de respect!

L'auteur : Mais il mit sa susceptibilité de côté et alla lui aussi voir la princesse, qui le reconnut et l'emmena lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Creed : Lui ça va, on a bossé ensemble.

Sharden (_se décoiffe_) : Euh, merci...

Creed : Mais c'est un traître, donc qu'il ne perde pas de temps à me donner la raison de sa visite. (_croise les bras_) C'est encore pour manger, je suppose?

Sharden : Effectivement, mon maître m'envoie chercher des légumes du roi.

Creed (_soupire_)

L'auteur : La princesse fit venir le cuisinier - qui décidemment devait commencer à en avoir assez de devoir préparer quelque chose de nouveau toutes les dix minutes -, qui dut préparer des légumes tels que le roi en mangeait et les porter jusqu'à l'auberge.

Sharden (_même jeu que Shao Lee_) : Ah, merci brave homme, mais votre tâche s'arrête là.

Train : Tu vois m'dame l'aubergiste? J'ai le pain, la viande et les légumes! Maintenant il me faut un dessert!

Kyôko : Des bonbons! Des bonbons!

Annette (_soupire_) : Jusqu'où ça va aller comme ça?

Sven (_de même_) : J'en sais rien, j'espère juste que personne ne nous accusera de vol...

Train : Eh, l'ours! Toi qui aimes bien bâfrer, va me chercher des friandises du roi!

River (_vexé_) : Eh, parle-moi autrement!

L'auteur : Mais l'ours trotta quand même jusqu'au château du roi. Bien sûr, un animal de cette taille ne rentre discrètement nulle part, et il dut distribuer quelques baffes ça et là pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la princesse.

Creed (_chope River par une patte et le traîne derrière lui_) : Viens dans ma chambre, teddy bear (pas que ça arrange beaucoup notre niveau commun de discrétion, mais bon).

River (_une fois dans la chambre_) : Celui qui a tué le dragon est en train de faire son capricieux dans une auberge, et il me demande de lui apporter des bonbons du roi.

L'auteur : Alors la princesse fit venir le confiseur, qui dut faire des bonbons tels qu'en mangeait le roi, et l'ours emporta le tout à son maître resté à l'auberge à se tourner les pouces.

Train (_très content de lui_) : Et voilà! J'ai le pain, la viande, les légumes, les bonbons, il ne me manque plus que du bon vin!

Sven : Mais... Train! Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool!

Annette (_catégorique_) : Le vin n'est pas de l'alcool.

Sven : Enfin tu vois ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Train (_yeux suppliants_) : S'il te plaaaaaît mon petit Sven, ça me ferait teeeeellement plaisir de boire le même vin que la princesse, enfin je veux dire que le roi!

Sven (_goutte de sueur_) : Misère...

L'auteur : Mais le lion était aussi faible que les autres animaux, et il céda aux demandes de son maître. Il marcha dans la rue et les gens prirent la fuite en le voyant, et quand il arriva devant les gardes, ils voulurent lui barrer le chemin, mais il n'eut qu'à grogner une seule fois, et tout le monde s'enfuit.

Sven : Eh, finalement Eve n'avait pas tort, c'est un rôle plutôt sympathique!

L'auteur : Le lion se posta donc devant la chambre royale et frappa avec sa queue.

Creed (_derrière la porte_) : J'arriiiive! (_ouvre / baisse les yeux_) Oh, un lion! (_voit son fermoir en or_) _Ce_ lion... (_tête de blasé_) Que me vaut cet honneur?

Sven : Euh... je ne peux pas entrer?

Creed : Non.

Sven (_bas_) : Il ne peut vraiment pas m'encadrer... (_haut_) Mon maître désire maintenant du vin comme en boit le roi. (_ajoute précipitamment_) Mais si vous ne voulez pas lui en donner c'est pas grave je le lui dirai!

Creed : On va à la cave.

Sven (_baisse la tête_)

Creed : Et après je rentrerai avec toi à l'auberge!

Sven (_baisse encore plus la tête_)

L'auteur : Quand ils furent en bas, la princesse goûta un maximum de vins pour être sûre de donner le meilleur au chasseur. Mais quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle avait trop bu et ne tenait que difficilement sur ses jambes, aussi le lion regagna-t-il seul l'auberge, soulagé de ne pas être accompagné.

Creed (_gémit_) : Naaaooon, j'voulais - hips - aller voir Train, moi! - hips -

L'auteur (_bas_) : Si tu finissais tes verres dans le manga, tu tiendrais mieux l'alcool.

Train (_reçoit les bouteilles de vin_) : Et voilà! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour un repas de roi, on va pouvoir passer à table!

Sven (_bas_) : De toute façon maintenant la princesse est dans les vappes, on n'aurait rien pû lui rapporter d'autre.

L'auteur : Train se sentait de bonne humeur, car il avait le ventre plein et voyait bien que la princesse l'aimait toujours.

Train (_après avoir mangé, se lève / pompette_) : Et main'nant, m'dame l'aubergiste, j'vais aller au palais, pis j'vais d'mander la princesse en mariage, ouais!

Annette : Alors là, on atteint le comble du n'importe quoi! La bouffe, passe encore, mais j'te signale que la princesse a déjà un fiancé qu'elle doit épouser aujourd'hui!

Train (_secoue la tête_) : Nan... Nan, c'moi qu'elle doit épouser! (_sort les sept langues de dragon enveloppées dans le mouchoir_) Et pis ça, ça va bien m'aider!

Annette : Si je n'avais pas pour principe de ne pas profiter des ivrognes, je parierais ma maison et mon auberge que tu es en train de délirer.

Train (_sort une bourse_) : Okay! Ca c'est mon enjeu, alors! Y'a mille pièces d'or là-d'dans, ouais! (_tombe endormi sur la table_)

Sven : Raaaah, Traaaaain! (_se prend la tête à deux mains_) Tu veux me ruiner ou quoi!

L'auteur : Cependant, le roi dit à sa fille à la table royale :

Doctor : A propos de rien, que voulaient toutes ces bêtes féroces qui sont venues te voir et ont déambulé toute la matinée dans _mon_ château? (_attend une réponse d'un air désintéressé_)

Creed (_mange_) : On parle pas la bouche pleine. (_boit un verre d'eau_)

Doctor : Hum, toujours sur le mode de la conversation la plus naturelle, il paraît aussi que tu as vidé une partie de notre cave à vin, ce matin.

Creed : J'avais soif. (_continue de manger comme si de rien n'était_)

Doctor (_bas_) : Je dois vraiment être un mauvais père pour que mon enfant sombre ainsi dans la débauche! (haut) Tu sais, papa aimerait bien savoir d'où venaient les animaux qui ont mis un bordel monstre dans _mon_ château...

Creed (_soupire_) : Envoie chercher le maître de ces animaux, pour une fois tu feras pas quelque chose d'irraisonné.

Doctor (_sourit_) : Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi tu me fais un tel reproche.

L'auteur : Le roi envoya un serviteur à l'auberge et fit inviter l'inconnu, et le serviteur arriva juste au moment où Train faisait son pari avec l'aubergiste, et tombait endormi sur la table.

Leon (_en serviteur_) : C'est cette loque que je suis censé ramener à sa Majesté?

Sven : Euh, eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... en fait...

Shao Lee (_grand sourire_) : C'est évident, non? Mais il ne serait pas raisonnable de faire venir mon maître au palais accoutré comme il l'est maintenant. Ayez donc l'amabilité de prier le roi de lui faire envoyer des habits royaux, un carrosse avec six chevaux et des domestiques pour le servir.

Leon : Et pourquoi pas la couronne tant qu'on y est?

Shao Lee : Oh, c'est gentil, mais pas la peine de vous déranger pour cela, nous irons nous-même la chercher plus tard. (_sourit_)

L'auteur : Quand le roi connut sa réponse - excepté, cependant, le passage concernant la couronne - il dit à sa fille :

Doctor : Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi? Parce que je suis quand même le roi, hein, je suis pas censé habiller le premier clodo qui vient avec ses animaux!

Creed (_bas_) : C'est vrai qu'il a déjà viré le petit garçon qui se promenait avec son singe et son chien en plein hiver... (_haut_) Tu as dit que tu le ferais venir, alors tu le feras venir, quite à répondre à sa demande! (_bas_) Moi c'est bien ce que j'ai passé mon temps à faire ce matin! Et puis c'est quoi ce roi incapable de prendre une décision sans demander l'avis de son gosse?

L'auteur : Alors le roi envoya des habits royaux, un carrosse avec six chevaux et des domestiques pour le servir. En les voyant venir, le chasseur - qui avait depuis déssoûlé - dit :

Train : Ah, tu vois m'dame l'aubergiste? Ils m'envoient même de quoi arriver en grandes pompes au château!

Shao Lee (_sourire hypocrite / bas_) : Ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui l'étouffe...

L'auteur : Le chasseur passa les habits royaux, rassembla ses affaires et se rendit chez le roi.

Doctor : Comment dois-je le recevoir?

Creed (_bas_) : C'est ridicule d'angoisser pour si peu! (_haut_) Un peu de courage, voyons! Va au devant de lui.

L'auteur : Alors le roi alla à sa rencontre et le conduisit en haut, et ses animaux le suivirent.

Doctor (_coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule_) : Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte du palais.

Train (_grande claque dans le dos de Doctor_) Aller ton Altesse, tu peux bien faire une exception!

Creed (_regard noir_)

Doctor (_frissonne / se reprend et sourit_) : Entendu... (_bas_) Je suis un père martyrisé!

L'auteur (_bas_) : T'as pas encore remarqué que tout le monde cède aux caprices des uns et des autres, dans ce conte? (_reprend_) Le roi lui désigna une place à côté de sa fille, en sa qulité de fiancé le maréchal était assis de l'autre côté, mais il ne le reconnut pas. (_bas_) Les méchants ont toujours une mémoire de poisson! (_haut_) Or, on apportait justement les sept têtes du dragon pour les faire voir.

Doctor : Et voici le clou du spectacle! Ces têtes sont celles que le maréchal a tranchées au dragon, et c'est pourquoi je lui permets aujourd'hui d'enterrer sa vie de garçon en lui donnant ma fille pour femme.

Ekidona (_sourire gêné_) : Hé hé.

Train (_se lève_) : Vraiment, tu lui as tranché toutes ses têtes, à la bestiole? (_ouvre les sept gueules_) Où sont les langues, dans ce cas?

Ekidona (_prise au dépourvu_) : Euh, mais... les dragons n'ont pas de langue! (_misérable tentative d'esquive_)

Train (_goutte de sueur_) : Ce sont plutôt les menteurs qui devraient pas en avoir...

Creed (_profite de la confusion pour prendre son mouchoir à Train_) : Les langues du dragon sont les preuves du vainqueur! (_déballe le mouchoir et remet les langues à leur place_) Et si ça vous suffit pas, regardez ça! (_fait voir son nom brodé sur le mouchoir_) C'est moi qui le lui ai donné quand il a tué le dragon, et puis j'ai aussi ça, comme preuve! (_chope Kyôko, montre le bout de son collier_) C'est moi qui lui ai donné ça aussi!

Doctor (_bas_) : Elle m'avait pourtant affirmé avoir fait malencontreusement tombé son collier dans les toilettes.

Train (_à Creed_) : Pourquoi tu leur montres tout ça seulement maintenant...?

Creed (_grand sourire_) : Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de la mise en scène, mon amour!

Train (_goutte de sueur_)

Doctor (_se tourne vers Ekidona_) : Je suis sidéré par votre attitude : d'abord vous me mentez, ensuite vous réduisez ma fille au silence...

Ekidona (_bas_) : Ca s'est plus ou moins passé dans l'autre sens...

Doctor : Bon, va falloir vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait, maintenant. (_minute de rélfexion / bas_) Si je restais fidèle au conte, je serais obligé de condamner Ekidona à se faire écarteler par quatre boeufs, mais ça n'est décidemment pas utile comme sentence. (_haut_) Je vous annoncerai ma condamnation dans mon laboratoire privé, pour ne pas choquer l'assemblée par des propos particulièrement cruels et absurdes.

L'auteur : Et c'est ainsi que disparu à jamais le maréchal, sans que l'on sut jamais vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé - bien que chacun ait sa petite idée...

Creed : Abrège!

L'auteur : Le roi donna sa fille au chasseur et le nomma gouverneur de tout son royaume.

Sven : Est-ce bien prudent de confier de telles responsabilités à Train...?

L'auteur : Un peu de confiance ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais. Et puis vous restez pour le surveiller. (_reprend_) La noce fut célébrée en grande joie, peu de gens remarquèrent qu'on avait changé de marié, et le jeune roi fit venir son père et son père adoptif et les combla de trésors.

Udoni (_grosses larmes_) : Pardon de t'avoir abandonné, fils! (_pleure_) Si tu savais comme tu as manqué à ton papaaaa!

Train : C'est pas grave, c'est oublié! Au fait, je l'ai pas invité, mais comment va tonton Rins?

Udoni : Ta tante Janus tient toujours le coup.

Train : C'est pas exactement ce que je t'avais demandé...

Zaguine (_pose solennellement sa main sur l'épaule de Train / sourire en coin_) : Je savais que tu ferais de grandes choses.

Train (_regarde à côté_)

Creed (_regarde Udoni de travers / bas_) : J'espère que mon Train ne vieillira pas aussi mal...

L'auteur : Train n'oublia pas non plus l'aubergiste.

Train : Vous voyez, maintenant que j'ai épousé la princesse, votre maison et votre auberge m'appartiennent.

Annette (_hoche la tête_) : Ca semble logique.

Train : Mais si vous me promettez d'avoir toujours une bouteille de lait de côté pour moi, je vous laisse vos biens, et vous fais cadeau des mille pièces d'or.

Annette : Ca me va. (_bas_) En plus ses pièces d'or, il les avait oubliées chez moi.

Creed : Bon, eh! Je l'attends, moi, mon "ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours"!

L'auteur : C'est pas pour tout de suite.

Creed : Comment ça? Mais...! Train a battu le dragon, le méchant est mort, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer de plus?

L'auteur : Aurais-tu oublié que le titre de l'histoire est "Les deux frères"?

Creed : Oh. (_bas_) Je ne l'avais pas oublié, seulement j'espérais qu'il n'en irait pas de même pour elle.

L'auteur (_reprend_) : A présent le jeune roi et la jeune reine étaient gais (_se retient de faire un jeu de mots douteux_) et vivaient heureux ensemble. Il allait souvent à la chasse, car son épouse lui avait appris à y prendre plaisir, et ses animaux le suivaient.

Sven : Pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises...

L'auteur : Or il y avait dans le voisinage une forêt dont on disait qu'elle n'était pas rassurante et qu'une fois qu'on était dedans, il n'était pas facile d'en sortir. Cependant le roi, dans un état d'insouciance frisant la débilité mentale, avait grande envie d'aller y chasser, et le vieux roi n'eut pas de repos qu'il ne le lui eût permis.

Train (_cramponné à l'une des jambes de Doctor_) : Alleeeeeeeeeeeer, dites ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Doctor (_à bout de nerf_) : D'accord! Très bien, vas-y! Mais lâche-moi, maintenant!

L'auteur : Alors il se mit en route avec une nombreuses suite et quand il arriva à la forêt, il vit une grande biche blanche comme neige.

Train (_à ses gens_) : Ah ha! Laissez-la moi! Nul n'échappe au malheur jeté par Black Cat!

Sharden (_bas_) : Je ne peux que constater la déplorable influence qu'a eu la princesse Creed sur notre maître.

Kyôko (_yeux en coeurs_) : M.Black a tellement de claaaasse!

Sharden : Je parlais dans le vide...

L'auteur : Train s'enfonça dans la forêt, et seuls ses animaux le suivirent. Ses gens firent halte et l'attendirent jusqu'au soir, mis il ne revint pas. Alors ils rentrèrent au château et dirent à la jeune reine :

Duram (_en serviteur_) : Le jeune (_bas_) con (_haut_) roi a poursuivi une biche blanche dans la forêt enchantée et il n'est pas revenu.

Creed (_arrange un bouquet de roses_) : Eh bien retournez l'attendre, c'est votre travail, non?

Duram : Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il a dû se perdre définitivement. Ce vantard a crû pouvoir s'en sortir seul, et il s'est retrouvé piégé là-bas.

Creed (_sort son kotetsu et tranche Duram_) : J'interdis formellement que l'on insulte Train! Met-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes!

L'auteur (_bas_) : Je tiens à préciser que cette scène n'a rien à voir avec le conte, c'était juste pour réserver un petit rôle à Duram.

Duram (_mort_) : Ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier.

L'auteur : Ingrat. (_reprend_) Quantà Train, il avait toujours suivi la belle bête, mais sans parvenir à l'attraper ; chaque fois qu'il la croyait à sa portée, il la voyait tout à coup bondir au loin, et pour finir, elle disparut tout à fait.

Train : Je me ramolliiiiiis.

L'auteur : Alors il s'aperçut qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé dans la forêt, il prit son cor et souffla, mais il nereçut pas de réponse, car ses gens ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Et, comme deux tuiles ne vous tombant jamais seules sur le coin de la figure, le jour déclinait, il vit qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui ce jour-là, il descendit donc de cheval, se fit du feu auprès d'un arbre, où il se disposa à passer la nuit. Tandis qu'il était assis près du feu, ses animaux couchés à côté de lui, il lui sembla entendre une voix humaine.

Train (_regarde de tous les côtés / hausse les épaules_) : J'ai dû rêver.

L'auteur : Peu après, il entendit de nouveau des gémissements qui paraissaient venir d'en haut.

Train (_lève la tête_)

Deak (_assis sur une branche, déguisé en vieille femme_) : Ooooh, j'me les pèèèèèle!

Train : Ben descend de là et viens te réchauffer!

Deak : Non, j'ai un très mauvais feeling avec les animaux, les tiens vont me mordre.

Train : Mais non, faut pas être parano comme ça! Descend, ils te feront pas de mal.

Deak : Trouvons un arrangement : je vais te lancer une verge du haut de l'arbre, tu vas les frapper avec sur le dos, et comme ça je serai sûr qu'ils ne me feront rien.

Train : Si ça peut te rassurer... Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas en les frappant que tu vas t'attirer leurs faveurs.

L'auteur : Alors la sorcière, car c'en était une, lui lança une petite verge et il leur en donna un coup, aussitôt ils cessèrent de bouger et furent changés en glace.

Train : Mais qu'est-ce que...!

Deak (_saute de l'arbre_) : Bwahahaha! T'es tombé dans l'piège! _Freezing statue_!

L'auteur : En touchant Train, elle le changea lui aussi en glace, puis sans cesser de rire comme les méchants des Walt Disney, elle le traîna avec ses animaux dans une fosse où il y avait déjà beaucoup de glaçons géants.

Deak : Et hop! Des nouvelles pièces pour ma collection! (_à l'auteur_) Quand même, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de parler de moi en employant le féminin.

L'auteur : Mais j'y peux rien, tu joues une femme! Et puis Creed s'en est très bien accomodé, alors m'embête pas avec ça!

Deak (_dépité_)

L'auteur (_reprend_) : Cependant, comme le jeune roi ne revenait toujours pas, les craintes et les appréhensions de la reine ne cessaient de grandir.

Creed : Au début je me disais qu'il prenait son temps, maintenant je me pose des questions - et en même temps je me sens mal de douter de mon chat noir.

L'auteur : Or il advint que juste en ce temps-là (admirez le merveilleux timing des contes), l'autre frère, qui était parti vers l'est au moment de leur séparation, arriva dans le royaume.

Saya : Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir été oubliée!

Creed : Soulagement non partagé.

L'auteur : Il avait cherché un emploi et n'en ayant pas trouvé, il avait erré à l'aventure en faisant danser ses animaux - lui n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer un dragon et une princesse en détresse.

Shiki (_en coulisses_) : Je peux pas être partout à la fois!

L'auteur : On te reproche rien. (_reprend_) Alors il eut l'idée d'aller voir le couteau qu'ils avaient fiché dans un tronc d'arbre en se séparant, afin d'apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de son frère.

Saya : Olahahaha, faut encore retrouver l'arbre, c'est pas donné!

L'auteur : Une fois là, il vit que le côté de son frère était à demi rouillé, à demi brillant.

Saya : Notre père adoptif n'avait pas mentionné cette possiblité... (_effrayée_) Si ça se trouve, Train est en danger!... Il doit bien y avoir encore une chance de le sauver, puisque toute la lame n'a pas rouillé!

L'auteur : Il partit donc vers l'ouest avec ses animaux.

Saya (_arrive aux portes de la ville_) : Sans doute mon frère a-t-il été vu par ici...

Kevin (_en garde_) : Ah! Votre Majesté! (_courbette_) Faut-il annoncer votre retour à votre épouse?

Saya : Pardon...?

Kevin : Si vous saviez le mauvais sang qu'elle se fait depuis que vous avez disparu dans la forêt enchanté! Mais à ce que je vois, vous et vos animaux êtes sains et saufs.

River (_agite une patte_) : Et nous on joue toujours les animaux...

Shao Lee (_sourit_) : Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Sven (_profonde lassitude_) : Deux énergumènes à surveiller...

Saya (_à part_) : Cet homme me confond sans doute avec mon frère. Le mieux est de me faire passer pour lui, ça pourrait m'aider à le retrouver par la suite. (_haut_) Il était inutile de vous inquiéter. Je m'en vais au château de ce pas, rassurer tout le monde.

L'auteur : Il y alla donc et y fut reçu en grande joie. La jeune reine ne doutait pas que ce fût son époux.

Creed : Ben non, pourquoi? Je sais quand même reconnaître Train quand je le vois, non mais! (_à Saya_) Dis-moi, toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à rentrer?

Saya (_regard fuyant_) : Je me... suis perdu...

Creed (_secoue la tête_) : Alalah... Train, Train, Train...

Saya (_bas_) : C'est bien de mon frère qu'il s'agit!

Creed : Tu disais?

Saya : Euh, non, rien. Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. (_sourire gêné / bas_) Est-ce que Train parle comme ça avec son épouse?

L'auteur : Le soir, on le coucha dans le lit royal, mais il mit entre lui et la jeune reine une épée à double tranchant.

Saya (_plante le kotetsu de Creed entre eux deux_)

Creed : Train...? (_sourcils froncés_) Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie?

Saya (_grand sourire innocent_) : Waaah, je tombe de sommeil! Bonne nuit, hein! (_s'enfonce dans son oreiller et fait semblant de ronfler_)

Creed (_écoute les ronflements_) : C'est bien lui, ça... (_se couche à son tour_)

L'auteur : Il demeura là pendant quelques jours et pendant ce temps, il fit des recherches pour savoir ce qu'il en était de la forêt enchantée.

Shao Lee (_court partout avec des piles de documents sur les bras_) : Parfois tout savoir n'a pas que de bons côtés!...

Saya (_après mûre réflexion_) : Il me faut retourner à la chasse!

Doctor : Encore...?

Creed : Hors de question! Si c'est pour que tu fugues encore une semaine sans rien me dire, tu restes ici!

Saya : Mais _je veux_ y aller! (_gros yeux suppliants_)

Doctor (_fatigué d'avance_) : Voit ça avec ta femme.

Creed (_bas_) : Merci pour le soutien...

Doctor (_bas aussi_) : Je ne suis plus que le beau-père, après tout.

Saya (_s'accroche à Creed_) : S'iiiil te plaaaaaît! (_à part_) Je connais assez bien mon frère pour l'imiter dans ce genre de situation.

Creed (_cède_) :... d'accord, mais t'as intérêt à revenir vite! Sinon je ne te garantis pas que tu ne goûteras pas de mon kotetsu!

Saya : Mais tout naturellement... (_bas_) Elle est flippante.

L'auteur : Une fois dans la forêt, il lui advint la même chose qu'à son frère, à savoir qu'une biche vint lui faire de l'oeil et qu'il laissa ses serviteurs en plan pour lui courir vainement après. Il se retrouva donc comme une nouille à faire un feu le soir parcequ'il s'était égaré.

Saya (_tête basse_) : On peut pas lutter contre ses gènes...

Deak (_le grand retour_) : Ooooh, j'me les pèèèèèle!

Saya (_lève la tête_) : Tiens, une vieille assise dans un arbre. T'as qu'à descendre si t'as froid!

Deak : Non, tes animaux pourraient me mordre.

Saya (_bas_) : A son âge, elle a réussit à venir jusqu'ici, à monter dans un arbre, mais elle a peur d'animaux qui paraissent domestiqués? (_haut_) Mais non, ils sont gentils, y'a rien à craindre!

Deak : Non non non! Enfin, sauf si tu leur donne un coup avec la verge que je vais te lancer...

Saya : J'ai pas à frapper mes animaux pour qu'une p'tite vieille parano se sente rassurée.

Sharden : C'est tout à votre honneur.

Saya : Alors maintenant descend, mémé! Sinon je vais venir te chercher!

Deak (_ricane_) : Voyez-vous c'la? Ce n'est pas encore toi qui pourras me toucher.

Saya (_sort son pistolet et braque Deak_) : Descend ou je tire.

Deak (_à part_) : C'est quoi ce conte où on menace les vieilles dames de mort?

L'auteur : Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle vieille dame : tu es une sorcière.

Deak (_soupire_) : Oui mais ça, Saya n'est pas censée le savoir... (_reprend_) Peuh! Je ne crains pas tes balles!

L'auteur : Alors Saya visa et tira, mais la sorcière parvenait à arrêter les balles qui venaient sur elle de front.

Deak (_époussette les morceaux de glace de sa veste_) : Kru kru kru... Tu ne m'as pas encore touché.

Saya : Ca va venir. (_lève le bras et tire à plusieurs mètres de Deak_)

Deak : Pi-to-ya-ble. Tu m'as encore raté.

L'auteur : Au même moment, la sorcière s'écroula en poussant un cri.

Deak : Eh, pourquoi je me fais battre comme ça? C'est pas juste!

Saya (_toute fière d'elle_) : Ca s'appelle le Reflect Shot.

L'auteur (_bas_) : Et visiblement, les balles rebondissent aussi sur les troncs d'arbre...

Saya (_pose un pied sur Deak_) : Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de mon frère, ou je te jette dans le feu!

Deak (_sueurs froides_) : Okay okay, j'vais parler! Il est pétrifié et couché dans une fosse avec ses animaux.

Saya : Quoi? (_le chope par le col de sa veste_) T'as intérêt à les ranimer, lui et ses animaux, sinon cette fois-ci je te balance dans les flammes pour de bon!

Deak : Je me fais toujours avoir par les mêmes menaces...

L'auteur : La sorcière rendit donc la vie à Train ainsi qu'à ses animaux et à bien d'autres gens qui s'étaient aussi faits piégés par la sorcière.

Deak (_larmes_) : Ma belle collection de statuuuuues!... Eh, j'espère qu'au moins, après ça, la sorcière peut rentrer tranquillement chez elle!

L'auteur (_parcourt son script_) : Ah, non, navrée mais il est dit qu'une fois que les deux frères se sont serrés dans leurs bras, il se saisissent de la sorcière, la ligotent et la jettent dans le feu.

Deak : Ca aussi c'est injuste! Alors que j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait.

L'auteur (_embêtée_) : C'est vrai, mais bon... si tu ne meurs pas, l'enchantement de la forêt n'est pas rompu.

Deak : Je refuse catégoriquement de mourir pour éviter à une bande de ploucs de se perdre à nouveau!

L'auteur (_profond soupir_) : (Courage, plus que deux pages Folio Classique avant la fin du conte.) Bon, on va dire qu'à la place la sorcière est juste exilée dans un pays très très lointain, et que les deux frères et leurs animaux retrouvent leur chemin quand même. (reprend à partir de là) Alors les deux frères rentrèrent ensemble à la maison et en chemin, ils se racontèrent leurs aventures.

Train : Hé hé, figure-toi que je suis devenu roi!

Saya : Je sais, on m'a pris pour toi quand je suis arrivé en ville. (_pouffe_) J'ai même dû dormir avec ta femme!

L'auteur : A ces mots, l'autre fut si jaloux et entra dans une si violente colère qu'il tira son revolver et tira dans la tête de son frère. Mais quand celui-ci fut couché par terre et qu'il vit son sang couler, il éprouva un violent remord.

Creed : Et le roi et la reine vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours! Fin!

L'auteur (_l'écarte_) : Pas encore...

Train : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...? Saya venait de me délivrer, et moi en récompense... je l'ai tué!

Creed (_depuis les coulisses_) : Et c'est pas plus mal!

Kyôko : Faut pas être triste, M.Black! Kyôko peut encore aller chercher la racine miraculeuse!

Train : Tiens, j'y pensais plus du tout à ce truc-là. En effet, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Sven (_se passe une main sur le visage_) : Il n'a aucun sens des réalités...!

L'auteur : Le lièvre partit d'un bond et rapporta la racine à temps. Le mort fut ranimé et ne sentit plus du tout sa blessure.

Creed (_grogne en coulisses_)

Sharden (_content de voir du sang partout et des morts qui se relèvent_) : On se croirait dans _Resident Evil_.

L'auteur (_frissonne au souvenir de ce jeu_)

Train (_comme si de rien n'était_) : Je viens d'avoir une bonne idée pour foutre la pétoche au vieux roi. Comme on est quasi identiques et qu'on t'a filé mes fringues, on va entrer par les deux portes opposées, comme ça on arrivera des deux côtés en même temps!

Saya : T'es sûr de vouloir faire peur à un pauvre vieillard?

Deak (_en coulisses_) : Venant de quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à mettre en joue une innocente vieille dame, c'est pas très crédible.

L'auteur (_opine du chef_) : Ils se séparèrent donc, et la sentinelle de chacune des portes vint annoncer en même temps au vieux roi que le jeune roi était rentré de la chasse avec ses animaux.

Doctor : Tss tss tss, ce que vous me dites là est physiquement impossible, les deux portes sont à une lieue l'une de l'autre. Mon gendre ne possède pas un don d'omniscience.

L'auteur : Mais à ce moment, les deux frères entrèrent des deux côtés dans la cour du château et montèrent ensemble l'escalier.

Train (_grand sourire_)

Saya (_peine à contenir un fou rire_)

Doctor (_se tourne vers Creed_) : Ma chérie, papa est fatigué, il commence à voir double. (_se lève de son trône_) Papa va aller se coucher un peu plus tôt, et te laisser te débrouiller avec tes... ton mari.

Creed (_regarde l'un, puis l'autre_) : J'avoue que cela me plonge dans la perplexité.

L'auteur : Enfin elle se rappela le collier qu'elle avait donné aux animaux, elle chercha et trouva sur l'un des lions son petit fermoir d'or.

Creed : Ah, mais suis-je bête : le bon c'est celui avec le lion au fermoir moche!

Sven :...

Train (_sourit et prend Creed dans ses bras_) : Eh ouais!

Sven : Eh! Le conte ne précise pas qu'il la prend dans ses bras!

L'auteur (_air innocent_) : Mais c'est tellement plus mignon comme ça, enfin! Et puis le shônen-aï n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Creed (dans les bras de Train) : Exactement!

Sven (_bas_) : Ca devient complètement Out Of Character! Je refuse de participer plus longtemps!

L'auteur : Ca tombe bientôt c'est fini, ou presque. (_reprend_) Le soir, quand le jeune roi alla se coucher, sa femme s'étonna qu'il ne place pas l'épée entre eux :

Creed (_une main sur la hanche_) : Ben alors?

Train : Alors quoi?

Creed : Tu ne dors plus avec mon kotetsu? C'est bien ce que je disais : une lubie passagère. (_bas_) Enfin ça se termine, j'en avais marre des nuits trop tranquilles.

Sven : Ca aussi c'est OOC! Jamais Train ne... ne... (_rouge_)

Creed (_smile satisfait_) : Et siii.

L'auteur (_philosophe_) : C'est la magie des fanfictions, que veux-tu? Bon, je clôture le conte une bonne fois pour toutes : alors Train comprit combien son frère lui avait été fidèle. _F_...

Creed (_case sa phrase précipitamment_) : Etilsvécurentheureux_ensemble_jusqu'àlafindeleursjours.

L'auteur :... _IN_.

* * *

**Pfffyu! Ce conte était atrocement long, j'ai crû que j'en verrais jamais le bout! Oo Hum, et désolée si y'a des longueurs, mais par moment c'était laborieux et mon cerveau ne suivait plus XD**

**Duram : Alors que tu te contentes de recopier un texte? C'est lamentable.**

**/ _ignore royalement _/ J'espère que ça aura plû quand même un petit peu! Je vais tâcher d'être plus rapide à écrire la suite que pour d'autres fics qui -erm - commencent à dater un peu... ;;**


	2. Six à qui rien ne résiste

L'auteur : Bonjour, noble compagnie! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la mise en chantier d'une seconde parodie de conte de fées!

Tous : Super! (_instant de réflexion_) Pas sur notre fandom, au moins?

L'auteur (_grand sourire_) : Bien sûr que si! Le conte que j'ai choisi est parfait pour certains personnages ici présents!

Train (_mains tendues pour repousser l'ennemi_) : Moi j'ai déjà donné!

Sven : Et moi je ne suis que moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir à nouveau porter un costume ridicule.

L'auteur (_mine blasée_) : Vous n'êtes pas concernés, de toute façon... (_consulte ses notes_) Bon, il s'agit encore d'une histoire des frères Grimm, intitulée « Six à qui rien ne résiste » - ce qui nous fait une moitié d'Apôtres et vous laisse envisager la suite. L'ancien soldat sera joué par Creed.

Creed : Ne me dis pas que tu nous attribues des personnages en fonction de notre profession?

L'auteur (_parcourt son bloc des yeux_) : Non, le caractère entre aussi en ligne de conte. (_regarde Creed_) Mais si les bios sont similaires, c'est encore mieux!

Creed (_regarde par la fenêtre en jouant avec sa rose_)

L'auteur : L'homme fort sera Maro, le chasseur Duram, le coureur Doctor, le souffleur Leon, et pour finir le type avec le chapeau bizarre sera interprété par Deak.

Creed (_coup d'oeil à Deak_) : Et toi t'as été choisi pour tes vêtements.

Deak :...

L'auteur : Même pas!... Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Ah, il me reste encore deux rôles à distribuer : Belzé et Sephiria joueront respectivement le roi et la princesse sa fille.

Belzé (_hoche la tête en signe d'approbation_)

Sephiria (_s'incline légèrement_) : C'est un rôle qui nous convient.

L'auteur : (Aucune contestation, c'est une première mondiale!) Alors on peut commencer.

* * *

L'auteur : Il était une fois un homme qui savait tout faire, mais se trouvait être particulièrement doué pour l'assassinat. Il s'était engagé pendant la guerre et s'y était conduit avec bravoure et héroïsme en massacrant impitoyablement ses ennemis. Mais quand la guerre fut finie, le salaire qu'il reçut était loin de correspondre à l'effort qu'il avait fourni tant d'années durant - à moins cependant que ses employeurs n'aient tenu compte du plaisir évident qu'avait pris le soldat à tuer ses adversaires. 

Belzé (_avec une couronne sur la tête_) : Il ne faut pas encourager les hommes dangereux.

L'auteur (_bas_) : Les mettre en rogne n'a jamais aidé personne non plus. (_reprend_) Il ne reçut que trois malheureux deniers pour son voyage.

Creed (_regard dépité aux quelques pièces qu'il tient dans sa main_) : C'est quoi cette arnaque...? (_s'énerve_) Ah c'est comme ça qu'ils le prennent, ces vieux fous! Je le leur ferai payer! Croyez-moi, vous ne tarderez pas à ramper devant moi!

L'auteur (_souffle_) : T'es aussi censé les menacer de leur voler le trésor royal.

Creed : Et j'me tirerai avec la caisse! (_s'en va_)

L'auteur : Encore pas mal énervé, il entra dans une forêt, où il vit quelqu'un arracher des arbres d'un air parfaitement naturel, sans tenir compte des dangers évidents que présentaient la déforestation et le trou dans la couche d'ozone.

Creed (_intéressé_) : Pas mal! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas envie de te joindre à moi pour accomplir une vengeance et t'en mettre plein les poches?

Maro : Pourquoi pas. Mais pour le moment, je dois encore apporter du bois à ma mère. (_reprend sa besogne_)

Creed (_le fixe_)

Maro (_attache son fagot de bois_)

Creed (_le fixe intensément_)

Maro (_s'aperçoit de la façon dont Creed le regarde_) : Euh... on va plutôt y aller maintenant... (_met le fagot sur son épaule_)

Creed (_grand sourire / lui assène une claque dans le dos_) : C'est parfait! Rule the world!

L'auteur : Après qu'ils eurent cheminé un moment, ils arrivèrent près d'un chasseur, genou en terre, qui avait épaulé sa carabine et qui visait.

Creed (_regarde autour de lui mais ne voit aucune cible / mine de blasé_) : A quoi tu joues, là? T'as l'air malin, comme ça.

Duram (_self-control_) : A quelques lieux, sur un peuplier, ou un tilleul, un chêne, j'sais pas quelle espèce d'arbre choisie pour ce conte débile, y'a une mouche à laquelle je veux enlever l'oeil gauche.

Creed (_suspicieux_) : N'importe quoi. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as une aussi bonne vue.

Maro : Sans parler du fait qu'éborgner une mouche ne présente pas le moindre intérêt.

Duram (_grogne_)

Creed : En plus tes balles sont plus grosses que la mouche elle-même, donc même en visant bien ça ne servira strictement à rien. (_joint les mains / des pétales de fleur de cerisier se mettent à voleter en arrière plan_) Il n'y a bien que Train qui puisse exécuter une telle prouesse!

Duram (_tire une balle de ki / fait exploser la mouche et l'arbre en même temps_) : J'm'en fous, je l'ai eue quand même.

Creed : Bon, tu ne sais pas viser mais tu fais néammoins pas mal de dégâts. Je t'accorde le droit de venir avec nous. Rule the world!

Duram (_les suit / bas_) : Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi...

L'auteur : Ils marchèrent tous les trois ensemble et, après un moment, ils virent sept moulins à vent, et leurs ailes tournaient vigoureusement, bien que la météo n'ait annoncé aucun vent violent ce jour-là, et que d'ailleurs pas un brin d'herbe ne bougeait seulement un peu.

Creed (_joue avec sa rose_) : Tiens, des moulins qui tournent tous seuls! C'est bizarre, ça.

L'auteur : Mais il ne se pencha pas davantage sur la question et poursuivit son voyage en compagnie de ses deux serviteurs. Quelques lieues plus loins (_ici, l'auteur s'excuse de n'être pas capable de convertir les lieues en kilomètres, et d'être trop fainéante pour aller chercher cette information sur Google_), ils aperçurent un petit garçon qui s'était installé dans la fourche d'un arbre, et qui se bouchait une narine pour souffler avec l'autre.

Creed (_la bouche cachée par sa rose / bas_) : On appelle ça "se moucher", pour ta gouverne...

Leon (_visage impassible_) : C'est une attitude ridicule, je vais plutôt m'en tenir à mon moulinet du poignet habituel. (_fait comme il a dit_)

Creed (_lève la tête_) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?

Leon : Il y a sept moulins à vent à deux lieues de là, j'envoie du vent sur eux pour les faire tourner.

Creed : Aaaah, c'était donc ça! (_bas_) Décidemment, par ici les gens ont de drôles d'occupations... (_haut_) Bon, faire tourner des moulins dans le vide ne sert pas à grand-chose, alors viens plutôt avec moi. Rule the world!

Leon (_descend de son arbre_) : Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

L'auteur : Ils cheminèrent un moment et trouvèrent un homme qui se tenait sur une seule jambe et qui avait débouclé l'autre pour la coucher par terre à côté de lui.

Creed : Ca c'est de la souplesse!

Duram : Ca doit plutôt faire mal, ouais.

Doctor : Oh, pas tant que ça. Une expérience quelque peu ratée, si j'ose dire. Avec ma deuxième jambe, j'atteins des vitesses phénoménales...

Creed : Mais c'est génial!

Doctor :... mais je me retrouve incapable de marcher normalement.

Creed : Ah oui, effectivement... c'est moins pratique... Bah! Vient quand même avec moi, je saurai bien me servir de ton talent. Rule the world!

Doctor (_ramasse sa jambe et boitille à leur suite_) : Si l'on peut appeler "talent" les conséquences d'un dosage excessif de nanomachines...

L'auteur : Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait sur la tête un chapeau non seulement moche et bizarre, mais aussi mis de travers, tout incliné sur une oreille.

Creed : Cette tenue est de très mauvais goût. Histoire de compenser tes lacunes vestimentaires, ne pourrais-tu pas faire l'effort de porter ton chapeau droit? C'est grotesque, tu as l'air d'un clown, comme ça.

Deak (_bas_) : Il sait se rendre sympathique, celui-là. (_haut_) Non, impossible, si je le pose droit, ça provoque un froid si terrible que ça congèle même les piafs dans le ciel! Pas que la mort de ces bestioles me pèse spécialement sur la conscience, mais c'est pas vraiment agréable de se prendre un escadron d'oies sauvages sur la tête.

Creed (_tripote sa rose_) : Bon, tu t'habilles mal mais ton pouvoir peut nous être utile, alors tu viens avec moi. Rule the world!

Deak (_leur emboîte le pas / bas_) : J'aimerais bien qu'on me dise pourquoi tout le monde le suit sans contester, moi y compris...

L'auteur : Ils arrivèrent tous les six dans une ville dont le roi avait organisé un concours débile dans le but de marier sa fille ; à savoir que pour l'épouser il fallait la battre à la course, et que si l'on perdait on était décapité. (En fin de compte, on était en droit de se demander si ce roi voulait réellement que sa fille se marie...) Creed se fit annoncer comme concurrent, et quand il fut devant le roi, lui dit qu'il voulait faire courir Doctor pour lui.

Belzé : Ce n'est pas une attitude très courageuse.

Creed (_du tac au tac_) : Je fais comme vous, je délègue mes responsabilités. Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que je m'entraîne à régner. (_sourire moqueur_)

Belzé (_ignore_) : Quoi qu'il en soit, si votre serviteur perd, nous aurons alors deux tête dans la corbeille.

Creed (_sourit_) : Mais tout naturellement.

Doctor (_air inquiet_) : C'est... de _nos_ têtes qu'il parlait, à l'instant?

Creed (_lui tend sa jambe_) : Maintenant, tu as plutôt intérêtà courir vite si tu ne veux pas mourir. (_sourit_)

L'auteur : Pour la course elle-même, c'était à celui des deux qui rapporterait le premier de l'eau d'une certaine fontaine fort éloignée. Doctor reçut une cruche, la fille du roi, Sephiria, également, et tous deux prirent le départ en même temps.

Janus (_en arbitre_) : A vos marques, prêts... partez! (_tire un coup de feu en l'air_)

L'auteur : En un clin d'oeil, alors que la princesse en était à ses premières foulées, Doctor avait déjà disparu à la vue de tous, car il allait véritablement plus vite que Bip-Bip poursuivi par le Coyote.

Creed (_dans sa rose_) : Te rends-tu compte à quel point ce genre de remarque discrédite l'histoire?

L'auteur : Oui. (_reprend_) En un rien de temps, il arrivait déjà à la fontaine, y remplissait sa cruche et faisait demi-tour.

Doctor : Je me sens d'un ridicule... l'effort physique ne devrait pas être permis aux hommes de science.

L'auteur : Il couvrit encore la moitié du chemin du retour, quand il ressentit soudain une grande lassitude.

Doctor (_ralentit_) : Oulah, je me sens un peu faible, tout à coup... (_pose sa cruche_) Les nanomachines ne doivent plus faire autant d'effet qu'avant... (_s'allonge_) J'ai de l'avance, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu.

L'auteur : Mais pendant ce temps, la fille du roi, qui savait aussi admirablement courir (du moins dans les limites imposées par le métabolisme humain), était arrivée à la fontaine, où elle avait rapidement rempli sa cruche pour se hâter de revenir.

Sephiria : J'ai l'impression qu'en tant que princesse, je ne suis pas très crédible...

L'auteur : Tu relèves la condition féminine des contes, de quoi tu te plains?

Sephiria (_soupire_) : C'est une maigre consolation... (_repart en courant / voit Doctor étendu par terre_) Tiens, le serviteur de mon adversaire! Si j'osais... (_regarde à gauche_) Ca ne serait pas très fair-play, bien sûr... (_regarde à droite_) Mais c'est ça ou épouser ce drôle de type avec sa rose. (_vide la cruche de Doctor dans l'herbe_) Inutile de le regretter maintenant que c'est fait! (_repart_)

L'auteur : Tout eût été irrémédiablement perdu si, par chance, le chasseur à la vue perçante n'avait pas surveillé les choses du haut du château et vu ce qui s'était passé.

Duram : Ah! La garce!

L'auteur (_bas_) : Reste quand même poli, j't'aime bien mais y'a des limites...

Duram (_épaule son arme_)

Creed (_smile_) :Tu vises la fille du roi?

Duram : Je vais tirer à côté du binoclard pour le réveiller.

Creed (_air septique_) : Evite de me l'abîmer, je te prie.

Duram (_bas_) : La confiance règne...

L'auteur : Contre toute attente, Duram tira si bien que l'arbre près de Doctor explosa sans que ce dernier fut blessé.

Doctor (_réveillé en sursaut_) : Hein, que...? C'est la guerre?

Duram (_tire à côté_) : Debout!

Doctor (_se retrouve couvert de terre_) : Mais il est cinglé! Il va casser la cruche si ça cont- (_voit que la cruche est vide_) Quoi? (_voit Sephiria qui se rapproche du but_) Ah. (_nouvelle explosion derrière lui_) Eh!

L'auteur : Encouragé par Duram, il repartit à toutes jambes vers la fontaine, remplit sa cruche à nouveau et s'élança de plus belle sur la voie du retour, si bien qu'il passa la ligne d'arrivée dix bonnes minutes avant la fille du roi.

Doctor (_complètement essoufflé_) : Aah... aah... J'vous ai bien eus, hein? Je courais pas vraiment, au début, c'était pour euh... lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait gagner!...

Duram : Ben voyons...

Creed (_tout content derrière sa rose_) : Mais c'est normal que tu aies gagné, puisque je te l'avais demandé. Et puis jamais je n'aurais été solliciter les services d'un incapable!

L'auteur : Mais le roi Belzé et sa fille étaient malades à l'idée qu'un simple soldat démobilisé l'eût emporté, par l'intermédiaire de son serviteur qui plus est.

Belzé : J'aurais dû prévoir un règlement plus stricte...

Sephiria : Et surtout trouver une épreuve plus originale et plus difficile.

L'auteur : Moi je trouve ça original pour un conte, la course à pied. Ca change des dragons.

Belzé : Peu importe! Le mal est fait, il faut maintenant trouver un moyen de nous débarasser d'eux!

Sephiria : Hum, ça ne respecte pas l'éthique, mais.. oui, les éliminer nous arrangerait vraiment beaucoup.

Belzé : Je pense avoir une idée! (_comploteur_) Ne t'en fais pas ma fille, nous ne les reverrons plus!

L'auteur : Sur quoi il fit son invitation aux six.

Belzé : Votre victoire mérite d'être fêtée comme il se doit. Que diriez-vous de prendre du bon temps, de vous régaler et de boire tout à votre aise?

Creed : Ma foi, pourquoi pas? Mes hommes ont bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

Leon (_tâte Doctor avec un bout de bois_) : Il est mort?

Maro : 'sais pas.

L'auteur : Le roi les mena dans une pièce qui avait un plancher de fer et des portes de fer, et des fenêtre avec de gros barreaux de fer - bref, une pièce entièrement en fer... Cependant, aucun des six ne s'inquiéta de l'étrangeté de la décoration, mettant sans doute ça sur le compte d'un mauvais goût propre aux rois. Et puis la table, richement servie de toutes sortes de mets rares et exquis, attirait davantage leur attention qu'autre chose.

Belzé : Faites comme chez vous, messieurs! (ferme _précipitamment les portes derrière eux et pose plein de gros cadenas partout_)

L'auteur : Puis il alla voir le cuisinier et lui ordonna de faire du feu au-dessous de la chambre et de le pousser activement jusqu'à en faire rougir le dallage de fer.

Kyôko (_avec une toque sur la tête_) : C'est pour faire cuire du pop-corn géant, ton altesse?

Belzé : Euh... oui, voilà, c'est ça. Du pop-corn. Géant. (_silence_) Bon, tu le fais ton feu?

Kyôko (_salut militaire_) : Ouaaaais! (_prend une profonde inspiration_) Le souffle super hyper brûlant de Kyôko!

L'auteur : Le cuisinier obéit aux ordres et poussa son feu ; mais tout d'abord, dans la salle, les six crurent que la chaleur était celle de leur festin, et ils continuèrent à manger. Mais la chaleur ne cessa de devenir de plus en plus forte, et tous transpiraient maintenant à grosses gouttes.

Creed (_regarde les larges taches de sueur de Maro d'un air écoeuré_) : Ca me coupe l'appétit cette... erm, chaleur. (_se lève et veut ouvrir la porte_) Eh! C'est fermé à clef!

Leon : Comment ça?

Duram (_se lève à son tour et tire dans la porte_)

Creed (_secoue la tête_) : C'est fait en orichalque, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de la défoncer. (_soupire_) Cet hypocrite de Belzé! Raaah, depuis le début il avait l'intention de nous étouffer!... Cela m'indispose au plus haut point de m'être laissé avoir de cette façon.

Leon (_marmonne_) : Et nous donc...

Deak : Eh! Rien ne dit que tout est perdu! (_déclame son texte_) Le froid que je vais faire venir va humilier le feu et le crever de honte!

Creed : Ben voyons.

Deak : Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'y croire...

L'auteur : Deak se contenta de remettre son petit chapeau bien d'aplomb sur sa tête, et le froid fut soudain tel qu'il repoussa la chaleur comme par enchantement et que les sauces, dans les plats, commencèrent à se figer.

Deak (_mains sur les hanches et air très fier de lui_) : Alors? Impressionnés?

Creed (_joue avec sa rose maintenant un peu fanée_)

Duram (_astique son arme_)

Maro (_essaye de mordre dans un plat déjà complètement congelé_)

Doctor (_toujours pas remis de sa course_)

Leon : Bof, on a vu mieux...

Deak (_baisse la tête_)

L'auteur : Au bout d'une heure ou deux, le roi Belzé pensa qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir été changés en grillades géantes ; aussi donna-t-il l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes, afin de voir par lui-même ce qu'il restait d'eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et que vit-il?

Belzé (_complètement interloqué_) : Comment...?

L'auteur : Tous les six étaient là, aussi vivants qu'on peut l'être (sauf peut-être Doctor que Maro avait jeté sur son épaule), mais apparemment tellement frigorifiés qu'ils coururent tous à la porte avec soulagement (sauf Deak qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement perturbé par le changement de température).

Creed : AT-CHOUM !

Maro : A tes souhaits.

Creed (_s'essuie le nez de façon distinguée_) : Merci. (_à Belzé_) C'était fort sympathique, mais il me faut déplorer l'absence de chauffage central dans cette partie du château. C'est relativement honteux pour un souverain.

Belzé (_sans voix_)

L'auteur : Courroucé, le roi descendit aux cuisines pour s'en prendre violemment au cuisinier et lui reprocher de n'avoir pas exécuté ses ordres.

Belzé : Je demandais pourtant pas grand-chose! Un feu n'est pas hors de votre portée, que je sache!

Kyôko (_gonfle ses joues_) : Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pû, ton Altesse! Kyôko elle a soufflé de toutes ses forces, elle pouvait pas faire plus chaud!

L'auteur : Le roi ne put que constater que le feu, sous la salle, était un véritable feu d'enfer qui, pourtant, n'avait produit aucun effet sur les six. Le roi se retrouvait donc à la case départ.

Belzé (_désespéré_) : Comment je vais bien pouvoir me débarasser d'eux...? Tout plutôt que de leur céder ma fille et le trône!

L'auteur : Il finit par faire venir le maître devant lui et proposa :

Belzé : Concluons un marché : je te donnerai autant d'or que tu voudras si tu renonces à ma fille.

Creed : Sans problème! (_à part_) Entre nous, je commençais à craindre qu'il ne me laisse épouser Sephiria. (_normalement_) Si vous me donnez autant d'or qu'en peut porter mon serviteur, je renonce de plein gré à la princesse.

Belzé (_bas_) : Il ne cherche même pas à cacher sa cupidité...

Creed : Bon, eh bien sur ce, je vous laisse deux semaines pour préparer _mon_ or. (_part en agitant la main_) Bye bye!

L'auteur : Quittant alors le château, Creed mobilisa tous les tailleurs du royaume, afin de les mettre tous au travail pendant cette quinzaine à coudre pour lui un sac immense.

Train (_en tailleur_) : Sven...? Pourquoi on doit faire ça?

Sven (_en tailleur_) :... Pour payer nos dettes.

Train : K'so...

Eve (_en tailleur aussi_) :...

Creed (_à part, aux tailleurs_) : Quand vous aurez fini votre boulot, là, j'aurais quelques suggestions pour un nouveau costume.

L'auteur : Lorsque le sac gigantesque fut prêt, Maro n'eut plus qu'à se le mettre sur l'épaule pour se rendre chez le roi.

Belzé (_le voit arriver_) : Nom de dieu... Me dites pas que c'est ce sumô qui doit transporter l'or? (_bas_) Mais il va tout raquer!

L'auteur : Le roi ordonna qu'on lui apportât un tonneau d'or, que six hommes solides eurent de la peine à apporter ; Maro, d'une seule main, vida la barrique dans son sac.

Maro : Votre Majesté est radine, ça remplit tout juste le fond du sac.

Belzé : Ah, vraiment? (_se penche_) Erm...

L'auteur : Tonneau après tonneau, coffre après coffre, le roi fit apporter le contenu entier de son trésor, que Maro prenait et fourrait à mesure dans son sac.

Maro (_secoue la tête_) : Et malgré ça, c'est toujours pas plein. Si c'est pas malheureux! Allez-y, continuer de remplir.

Shao Lee (_en secrétaire_) : Votre Altesse, si je puis me permettre... (_tend un papier à Belzé_)

Belzé (_déroule et lit_) : Sept mille chariots d'or... On en est à sept mille chariots d'or. (_se plaque une main sur le front_) Le royaume est ruiné!

Shao Lee (_pointe Maro du doigt, qui continue de remplir le sac_) : Et en bonne voie de s'endetter, à ce que j'en puis voir.

L'auteur : Finalement, Maro en eut assez de mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans son sac, qu'il ferma avant de retourner auprès de ses compagnons.

Belzé (_tic nerveux sous l'oeil droit_) : Mais... mais... toutes les richesse du royaume sont embarquées par un seul homme! (_aura meurtrière_) C'est un affront qui ne pourra être lavé que dans le sang!

Shao Lee (_bas_) : Je lui ferais bien remarquer que l'état actuel de nos finances ne nous permet pas d'entretenir notre armée en cas de guerre, mais quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de m'abstenir.

L'auteur : Le roi ne put se contenir et donna l'ordre à sa cavalerie de leur reprendre le contenu du sac.

Sephiria : Nous ne sommes décidemment pas honnêtes...

L'auteur : Deux régiments, lancés dès l'ordre du roi, coupèrent donc la route aux six en les encerclant.

Bardol (_en soldat_) : Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, vermines! On vous tuera rapidement si vous êtes bien obéissants et que vous nous rendez l'or sans discuter!

Creed (_écrase sa rose dans son poing / laisse les pétales s'éparpiller dans le vent_) : J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous valez, messieurs... peut-être pourrez-vous me distraire?

Bardol (_grosse veine de colère_) : QU'EST-CE' T'AS DIT !

Kranz (_en soldat_) : C'est de la provocation, Bardol. (_à Creed_) Il serait néammoins plus sage de nous restituer l'or de sa Majesté. Cela vous évitera de vous faire massacrer.

Leon : Vous parlez trop.

Janus (_en soldat_) : Il croit nous faire peur, le minipouss?

Leon (_fronce les sourcils_)

Maro : C'était le mot de trop.

L'auteur : Alors Leon déclencha une telle tempête que les deux régiments s'envolèrent, allant tournoyer dans le ciel, avant de retomber au loin. Seul un vieux soldat s'écrasa dans un buisson non loin des six, et Leon s'approcha de lui.

Naizer (_en soldat / bas_) : Je proteste, je ne suis pas _vieux_!...

Leon : Eh, le vieux!

Naizer :...

Leon : Va dire à ton roi qu'il peut toujours m'envoyer autant de régiments qu'il veut. C'est très amusant de les faire voltiger en l'air.

L'auteur : Mais le roi, en apprenant la nouvelle, se résigna à ne pas pousser plus loin l'aventure.

Belzé : Je suis fatigué... fatigué... mais _fatigué_...

Shao Lee (_lui tapote le dos d'un air réconfortant_) : Allons, ç'aurait pû être pire...

Belzé : Nos caisses sont vides et notre armée est ridiculisée, comment ça pourrait être pire?

Shao Lee (_hésite_) : Eh bien... (_sourire gêné_)

L'auteur : Alors les six s'en allèrent en emportant tranquillement leurs trésors, qu'ils partagèrent entre eux pour vivre selon leur bon plaisir jusqu'à la fin de leurs pas-très-paisibles jours.

Creed (_grand sourire_) : Maintenant on a des fonds pour financer une révolution!

L'auteur :... _FIN_.

* * *

**Ah, j'oubliais : merci Nelja pour ton commentaire X3**


End file.
